In the Arms of the Blind
by gurl of gondor
Summary: Jessie finds herself blind and vulnerable in a place she's only read about, accompanied by someone she cannot stand. When the Valar are involved, nothing is certain and all is up for grabs... even life and death.
1. From normal to paranormal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lotr characters, places, etc. Please don't sue me, all I have are bubblegum star wars cards.

Chapter One

From normal to paranormal

Jessica dozed in front of her computer, the screen playing an odd white light across the features of her face. The girl's eyes skipped over the words in front of her, the tedious work she was forced to write for her English class.

As the girl sat there with an arm propping up her chin, she began to daydream. Unbeknownst to her, the girl's mother entered at that moment.

"Hi, honey!" she piped as she walked into the room. She shot a glance towards her incapacitated daughter.

"Jess?" She spoke carefully, setting a tentative hand on her daughter's shoulder. The feel of her mother's hand was enough to snap Jessica out of her reverie.

"Huh? oh, hi Mom,"

She tried to ignore the look her mother was giving her.

"Did you spend all day on the computer again?"

Jess's pale face tried not to flush.

"Well, it wasn't really all da-"

"How long?"

The girl squirmed in her seat, "Four hours?"

"Four HOURS! You stayed on the computer for four hours! What if someone was trying to call us?"

The girl sighed. She had been expecting something to this extent.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I won't do it again,"

Jessica hated that. She was always having to say she was sorry.

Her mother heaved a sigh of her own.

"Look, just go wash your hands for dinner, ok?"

"Yes, Mom,"  
-----------------------  
That night, Jessica dreamed of someone... someone who looked so familiar and yet, she knew that they had never met before... his long blonde hair blew in the wind as his crystal eyes gazed deeply into hers...  
When she woke up the next morning, the face was blurred; she had no recollection of to whom it belonged to. She'd been having the dream for over a month, and had yet to remember more then a faded memory. Sighing deeply, she got out of bed and dressed. Grabbing her copy of The Silmarillion, she headed down the stairs. As she turned into the kitchen, she heard the sudden screech of tires.

_Huh, that's funny,_ _it almost sounds like..._

"The BUS!" Jess cried, grabbing her book bag and racing for the door. By the time she had reached the curb, the large lumbering beast was already pulling away, splattering mud all over Jessie and her new book bag. Frustration welled up inside her as she realized, once again, that she had missed her bus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in anger, stomping back inside to change. Her Mom was definitely not going to like this...

* * *

After fifteen minutes of arguing, her mother finally agreed to take her to school. Jessie stared angrily out of the window the entire way there and angrily forgot to tell her mother goodbye.

Luckily, she made it to her class just before the bell. Next to her sat one of her friends: Lily Stevens, a small girl with fiery green eyes and a horrendous disposition. Lily was painfully sarcastic, but deep down Jessie knew there was more to her friend then she normally let on. The girl smirked as she caught sight of Jessie, knowing why her friend was scowling so.

"Miss it again?" she asked, smiling. Jessie glared. Lily shrugged, "Hey, I was only asking..."  
"Yeah, sure you were..."  
Jessica's friend feigned shock.  
"Are you saying you don't believe me?"  
Jessie rolled her eyes.

The day passed by as uneventfully as possible, much like most of the days at the girls' suburban high school. Soon Jessie found herself in seventh period, leaning back in her chair with a bored expression on her face and with her book held a few inches away from her nose. Lily was nearby pretending to flip through her writing folder; in reality she was listening in on the conversation the preppie girls were having concerning a certain actor.

"Ohmigawd he is SO hot!" one of the girls whispered, barely breathing, she was so excited.

Lily giggled.

Trying to ignore her friend's antics, Jessie went back to her book.

"He looks so much better with blonde hair, though," another preppie commented.

Lily giggled again.

Jessie had just read the same paragraph twice.

"His eyes freak me out!" One cried, "They're like, baby blue, or something,"

Jessica practically threw her book at Lily when she laughed again.

Ripping her friend's folder away from her, Jess realized why. Lily had stuffed it full of Legolas photos. Between the preppies conversation and this portable Orli-shrine, Jessie was absolutely sure her friend was somewhere in dreamland. The popular girls continued their conversation.

"And what's the movie he was in?"

"Oh, you mean that weird one with the guy from Flipper?"

"Yeah, what's it called-"

"Like, Lords of the something or other."

"Lord of the Flies? I had to read that book; it was, like, so stupid -"

"It's Lord of the RINGS!" Jessie cried finally, ripping her attention away from Lily. The blondes' took one glance at Jessica's torn bellbottoms, loop earrings and faded Goonies t-shirt and looked as though they have been majorly violated.

"Why don't you mind your own business, geek?" one snarled, smiling sweetly. Jessie scowled and leaned back in her chair; Lily just rolled her eyes.

"It's quite pathetic when they can't even name the movie He's in."

Her friend was silent.  
"What?"  
Glancing up, Jess saw the other girl really was quite clueless.  
"The way you fawn over that guy is what's pathetic!"  
Now Lily looked offended.  
"I don't fawn over him-"  
Jessie ripped out a picture from her friend's folder of a lipstick-smeared Legolas.  
Lily just smiled sheepishly;and Jessie sighed.

Almost everyone Jessie knew had a crush on that actor; some, in Lily's extreme case, even had a crush on the character, himself. It made her sick to her stomach. That pompous elf was a completed waste of time; he was only immortalized in the movie! For a moment Jessie was lost in her own thoughts and didn't realized Lily was still talking until--  
"- what, is it cause he doesn't have a beard or greasy hair? He's not manly enough for you since he actually uses shampoo, right?"

Jessie frowned. For some reason she liked guys with beards… and it was just a coincidence that most of the characters she liked in movies and books ended up dying some tragic end… wasn't it? What else could she say? The situation definitely didn't say much for her love life...

Hearing the bell, Jessica gripped her book tightly, grabbed her backpack and walked to her locker while carefully avoiding her friend.

* * *

That night, Jessie dreamed of the same golden-haired angel... only this time the end was far from what she remembered. This was all too clear, a true nightmare. The angel spoke softly, kissing her, caressing her cheek gently with its hand as it did every night but as the vision neared its end, the angel cried out in pain. Jessica watched helplessly as he slowly disappeared, black tangible night encroaching upon the dreamscape. She cried out in the dark but she made no sound. Menacing silence surrounded her as unseen foes approached. A great eye, wreathed in flame, burned her; scorched her until she could hardly stand.

When she awoke, she found that the darkness had followed her into reality. She was sweating; burning up. Feverishly reaching out onto her familiar wall, she searched for the light switch. It didn't work. Jessie blindly felt her way to the bathroom and tried that light; broken. Stumbling back to her own doorway, she collapsed in exhaustion; succumbing to the darkness at last.


	2. A Joyride through Mirkwood

Chapter Two

A Joyride Through Mirkwood

The sun played across the features of Jessie's face as the girl cam back into consciousness. Not daring to open her eyes, the girl listened. Last time she had checked her house definitely did not have a sunroof.. or birds for that matter. Someone was shaking her violently.

"Jessie! Jess, for cryin' out loud, will you just wake up? Man, I totally passed out last night. You're never gonna believe where we are! OH, he's soooo hot..."

Jessica tried to ignore her friend's erratic thought patterns and opened her eyes. Lily immediately shuffled her friend to her feet and began pulling her towards something.

"Jess! He's right there! Omigod, come on, we gotta meet him; just keep out of the way of that one elf over there. He tried to come near us earlier and I whacked him real hard for you..."

Lily did not notice the fact that her friend's eyes were misted over, or that Jess couldn't focus on anything in front of her. Lily finally stopped when Jessica tripped over a tree root and went sprawling on the ground.

"Way to go, Jess. Thank goodness that you're not in high heels."

The girl heard a sharp intake of breath as, staring into Jessie's eyes, Lily realized what had happened. Jessica knew as well.

"I'm blind."

* * *

Jessie soon realized that she and Lily were not alone, wherever they really were. She tried desperately to tune in on the voices whispering in the background, but Lily was making it extremely hard to concentrate.

"Oh, Jessie," she cried. "How did this happen? How did you get this way? You weren't blind in school, yesterday..."

"Thank you, Sherlock," Jess muttered. "No kidding, Lil? I hadn't noticed. Maybe that's why I failed that math quiz. Ah, now it all comes together."

Jess could almost sense her friend frown.

"Hey, don't chew ME out. I didn't ask for this either, ya know."

As her frustration died down, Jessie realized she was being foolish. Before she could say anything more, the voices crescendoed, and Jess was able to realize what it was.

"That's elvish!" she whispered fiercely, grabbing what she hoped was Lily's arm.

"No, duh," the girl muttered, delicately picking up Jessie's hand and dropping it "They're right over there, you know..."

Jessie frowned. "Sorry, my sonar must be out; care to rephrase? WHO is over WHERE?"

"The ELVES are right over THERE, next to a group of TREES. How's that Bat-girl?"

Jess sat back in her seat, her mind in frustrated turmoil. "Perfect."

The girls tried to ignore each other and strained to catch what the elves were saying as they recalled how, due to increasing evil from Mordor pervading their precious woods, scouting had become a necessity for the elves. Both girls, however knew minimal elvish; only what they could find on the internet and in books; never mind learning the correct pronunciations. Sighing, Lily gave up trying to understanding them, and continued to watch the tall men whisper to each other while un-tethering their horses. Jessie strained to recall a proper greeting from her limited vocabulary. Neither had any idea what to do.

* * *

Legolas Thranduilion, prince of Mirkwood, was very confused. While out with Figwit and the others of his party scouting for trouble, they had come across two strange maidens, a rather nice change from the far less pleasing orc or spider. The men had not tried to speak with them since the time Figwit was punched in the nose by the shorter, bad-tempered girl whole she was trying to revive her unconscious friend. He sighed, staring up at the sky. What in the name of Iluvatar had he done to deserve this? 

Taking a break from plotting with the others on what in Eru they were going to do, he glanced over at the other two. The girls had situated themselves on a log. One of the girls was obviously having trouble seeing, since she tripped over the log twice. The other was just as obviously in a bad mood due to her friend's disability. What were two young human females doing in the heart of Mirkwood in times like those were unfathomable to the elf. Nothing he thought of could justify it. Not sure on how to proceed in such a situation, he remembered that his father wanted a report of anything suspicious. This mean Legolas would have two new acquaintances to drag home.

The prince turned to his second in command and incidentally, his best  
friend.

_Figwit _

_Yes, Captain? _Legolas noted that the elf spoke sternly, his jovial  
attitude gone for this moment of seriousness.

We will be escorting the prisoners back to the stronghold. My father will know what to do.

The younger elf nodded and made his way over to the girls. Legolas saw the bad-tempered girl stiffen. Undoubtedly the girls were as suspicious of the elves as Legolas and his men were of them, he suddenly realized. Standing back to watch Figwit, he grinned. His friend was not good at handling women.

* * *

Lily saw Figwit put on a trusting smile, as he waltzed over to attempt a settlement. She would have been just as happy if Legolas shot him in the foot.

_" If you would both be so kind as to accompany us, we would like to take you to Lord Thranduil where, perhaps, he can help you both get home " _

There was silence. Neither girl knew, or had any idea what the elf was rambling about.

Jessie blinked and cocked her head in the direction she suppose Lily was in.

"What was that?" she whispered.

Lily snarled. "How the heck should I know? Ya think the idiot could just speak Westron..."

Jessie smirked. "I get the feeling that IS Westron."

Lily's frown deepened some more as she watched Figwit's dramaticized attempts at getting them to understand him.. She wouldn't have minded watching an elf ding anything at all, as long as that elf was Legolas. This, quite obviously, was not.

"Well, Ms. Elvish-know-it-all, what did genus, here, say?" she growled as the male completed what looked like had been an interpretative song and dance in elvish.

Jessie glared. "You know as well as I do that I don't speak Sindarin!"

Lily igrnored her friend and massaged her temples. If only that stupid elf would leave, he was giving her a headache.

She grinned.

Good thing she knew someone who could make it better.

* * *

A few bruises from Lily later, the two girls were on their way to the Citadel of Mirkwood. Lily implanted a permanent scowl on her face as she sat in front of one of the elven archers. She was perfectly capable of riding her own horse, she hadn't taken all those lessons for nothing. Apparently, and deep down she really didn't blame them, the elves feared of her taking the horse and riding away. Finding two young women in a dangerous forest and then losing them was not something they would have liked to report. 

Taking time away from boring her grimace into Figwit's back, she stared dreamily at the lead horse and to its rider. That, she knew had to be Prince Legolas. There were only so many people in this world who looked like he did. The others in his battalion weren't that bad looking either.

She sighed. Jessie didn't know what she was missing.

Jessie, meanwhile, was on the horse next to Lily along with another elven male. She was quiet, and unlike Lily, did not sigh dreamily every few minutes. She had a feeling she knew why her friend was being so dramatic at the moment. _'Five bucks says Legolas is somewhere in this group.'_ she thought furiously._ 'What luck'_.

The girls had come over the initial shock of meeting real elves rather quickly. There was obviously something quite wrong with Jessie and neither teen wanted to waste time gawking at their surroundings when they could be getting her somewhere safe. Both being rather adamant fans of Tolkien in their own cosmos, they were rather overjoyed to find out that all those days of watching, rewinding, and watching scenes over and over had finally paid off. Sitting on the horse bareback with what she had found out through primitive elvish and a variety of sign language to be a man named Eithenar, Jessie pondered over what had happened to the two girls in only the past few days. Things seemed to get very interesting...

When the group finally reached the stronghold of Thranduil, the humans were surprised to find that it was actually a cave underground. In the bows of the trees and on the forest floor were homes for the wood elves to live in. But Thranduil's palace (and dungeons) was buried beneath the earth. Both girls had seen Lothlorien in the movies from earth and so had expected them to look like something akin. Mirkwood was nothing like the Lady's forest.

Two huge stone archways lined the path before them, leading to a tunnel carved of solid stone that descended deep into the ground. The walkway was lined with beech trees, which the humans knew the wood elves cherished, and had a rather large stream that ran beside the. Winding behind the tunnel, the girls were reminded how Bilbo and his company had traveled down that very same river in barrels...

Lily shared this sight with Jess quietly, even though she knew the elves could not understand them. Being silent, was never Lily's strongpoint, however, the girl soon grew loud enough for Figwit to grow annoyed. Turning around and glaring as best as his chiseled elven features could, he was surprised when all the girl did was smile and wave.

When the elf turned around he realized his mistake. He'd almost walked his horse right into Thranduil, who had been standing on the path waiting patiently for his son to come home. The elf was lucky that the father of Legolas was in a forgiving mood.

Ignoring Figwit and obviously relieved at Legolas' return, he smiled.

_" Mae govannen, Legolas. It's good to see that you have returned "_

The prince got down off his horse and shook the hand of his father and kind.

_" Mae govannen, ada "_

_" I trust the hunting has been plentiful "_ the king eyed the girls suspiciously. Legolas nodded.

_" Yes, ada, thought not quite what we had expected… "_

Taking one more inquiring glance at the teens, the king turned about and walked down the torch-lit tunnel into his palace. The dinner feast was being held as elves made their way into the stronghold. Jessie and Lily could hear the people laughing and talking and could see, faintly, the light from the Great Hall flicking around the bend in the tunnel. Torches lined the great edifice, but Lily couldn't see much farther than a foot in front of her face..

"Ow!" Jessie cried. "Lily you elbowed me in the head!"

"Hey it's not my fault I tripped! Someone was in my way... The freakin' elves' gotta have like, infrared or something."

Finally the bickering ceased. They had reached the hall. Thranduil and his son walked in together as the elves cheered them through. The humans were escorted by the party and since the elves did not trust them alone and the two were obviously exhausted were allowed to feast with them.

The great hall of Mirkwood was completely different then that of what the girls had heard of Rivendell. Its ceiling stretched to heights, untold, the carved dome hardly visible due to the sheer height. Tables lined the walls, creating a space in the middle for artists to perform. The kind's throne faced the central doorway, allowing the regent to immediately see any and all who entered the room.

Though Jessie could not see all this, small alone told her that they had reached their destination. The smell of roast lamb, duck, and pig along with sweetmeats, corn and pastries assaulted her as, one arm on Lily's right shoulder, she stepped carefully through the doorway.

Lily was busy watching Legolas. The prince, along with all in his party, had taken off their green traveling gear to allow more suitable attire underneath to show. The prince's lavender tunic seemed to change colors before her eyes as he sat down, in deep conversation with his father. Nothing, it seemed to Lily, could spoil this night.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten about her friend. After all, Jessie had bene blind for barely a day. Lily, walking towards the right-hand side of the doorframe, was astonished at the cry Jessie let out when she walked head first into it.

This foreshadowed to be the start of a very frustrating evening.

* * *

dances please review:D 


	3. Dinner with a side of Suspense

Chapter Three

Dinner with a side of Suspense

Gandalf the Grey sat at one of the feast tables not too far away from where the two humans had been placed, on the left-hand side of Thranduil's throne. Nothing could get past the quick eyes and wit of the supposed 'old man', who had spotted the two immediately, just before one had run the other into a pillar. Recalling this, he chuckled to himself.

Throughout the meal, Gandalf regarded the two with a suspicious interest. Neither seemed to be able to understand what the elves around them were saying.

Waiting impatiently for Thranduil's nightly speech to end, the wizard studied the teens closely. They were unlike any he had seen before. One was obviously lost in thought, her hazel eyes bright, staring in the general direction of the king's son. She seemed quite short compared to the other girl. Her pointed face suggested a bold personality and, he darkly sumised, a stubborn will. Gandalf knew from experience that such a thing was not always good.

The other girl, a round purple bruise now quite evident on her forehead, was having trouble seeing. Her eyelids were closed, just slightly, as though she were sleepy and Gandalf could see that her eyes had turned a misty white-silver. Both wore clothes of a strange make, trousers of an unknown blue cloth and flimsy shirts that could not possibly withstand the weather of Middle-earth. Over all, they were really quite unheard of.

Finally the Maia realized that this windbag of a friend had finished talking. Excusing himself from the table, Gandalf walked over to where the girls were sitting and sat down beside them. The smaller one jumped up in her seat, trying to look innocent, as if she had not just been staring at Legolas.

"You know," he began, "I don't believe we've met."

Both girls' eyes' widened as they realized that they could understand him.

"You're speaking English!" Lily shrieked, amazed.

The wizard could see that Jessie looked very confused. Lily had cocked her head to stare at him, but broke into a huge smile, when she finally recognized the old dodger.

"Gandalf!" she cried.

He chuckled.

Lily studied him as though he would disappear.

"How can you speak Engliah? I didn't think that is existed in Middle-earth, or, well, I thought it was the same as Westron.."

Nodding, the man continued.

"I can understand your confusion. I am of the Istari, however,; I can understand any and all languages that have ever been created. It is part of being a wizard, to use that for the betterment of peoples" he paused. "What is your business, here?"

Jessie smiled. "I'm sure you know why we are in this palace, Gandalf."

The wizard nodded. "Yes, you are correct. I do know, it is because of your sight, but I also know because you were found in the forest, alone. Thranduil is a noble man, but I can tell you his resolve faltered at your coming" He leaned closer"I also want to know how it is that you got here from 'your' universe?"

Lily scowled, _'Curse the F'n wizards and their magic! Why do they always want to know everything,' _she thought angrily. The old man turned to her and for a moment was about to answer her. Instead he changed the subject. Standing, he hid his smile at the confusion on their faces. He gestured wit his staff.

"If you both will follow me"

* * *

The night air was cool and fresh against the wizard's old skin as he guided the two girls out a side passage and into a garden. The old king may have been cold and harsh at times, but he still enjoyed the garden and pathways that surrounded the fortress. Gandalf found this slightly amusing. Leading Jessie to a nearby bench, he waited for Lily to sit. The stubborn one was obviously content with standing, and so the wizard slowly began.

"I have traveled all over the world, ladies, and yet in all my journeys I have never found anything quite so.. " he paused to smile. "different as you two"

He sat down across from them and watched the girls' faces for any sort of reaction. Lily was staring at him defiantly.

"So?"

Gandalf scratched his head and sighed.

"I'd like an explanation, if you'd be so kind."

There was silence as none of them said anything. Jessie shuffled her feet. The wizard watched the moon reflect off her milky-white eyes.

"Gandalf, we know little more than you do. Neither of us can remember anything except passing out one night when we tried to get some sleep."

She paused, a worried expression flashing across her face.

"It was the last time I ever saw anything."

Nodding, the old mage scanned through the many shelves of memory and knowledge he had stored up in his ancient mind over the years. He had never heard of an instance quite like this.

At that moment one of the younger elves walked up beseeching that Gandalf and the ladies come back inside; Thranduil was about to make another important speech. Gandalf brooded as he guided Jessie back to the stronghold, knowing Lily would follow behind.

The only thing that the Maia could think of was one of the most terrifying images he had ever conjured up.

If inter-dimensoional gateways were possible, what would keep Sauron from finding them?

Or worse..

From using them?

Weeeeeeeeee space is fun and I like cookies. Please review!


	4. Outlets for Aggression and Babysitting

Chapter 4

Outlets for Agression and Babysitting

Legolas, feeling somewhat bored, sat beside by his long-winded father. Thranduil was making one of his speeches.. again. Legolas loved and respected his father very much but this was one of those times when the elf wished he could say he was not related.

A sudden movement from the corner of the room, caught his eye. Gandalf and the two humans, apparently having gone to one of the gardens, were just walking back in. The old wizard looked weary, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

Legolas smiled bitterly. That was entirely possible.

The entertainment lasted long into the night. It was practically morning when Thranduil bid his guests goodnight and bid Legolas to come speak with him. In one of many hallways of the stronghold, the king studied his son.

_" Legolas "_ he began, the torchlight playing odd shadows across his face,_ " There is something wrong… isn't there?"_

The prince was taken aback. Though shocked, he didn't comment. What could he say to that, anyhow?

_" My son, it seems that you are not content here in Mirkwood..."_

Legolas was truly confused.

_" There is nothing that you need worry about, ada. All is well. "_

The king sighed.

_" Legolas, I've seen you. For instance, tonight in the Great Hall; all you did was slouch in your seat and stare off into space. "_

As Thranduil tried to read the look in his son's eyes there was an uncomfortable silence.

_" Legolas. "_

_" What is it?"_ the boy interrupted, _" What is it that you expect of me that I have been unable to deliver?"_

The king shifted uncomfortably. Legolas watched his face.

The tense moment was thankfully cut short when Gandalf emerged.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything, my lord," Gandalf whispered solemnly in the darkness of the corridor. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, as if he were inwardly smiling. Legolas had a feeling it had nothing to do with the torchlight.

_" Oh... yes, "_ Thranduil said halfheartedly, _" Good, Legolas, please excuse me a moment. We'll finish our discussion later. "_

Turning his back to Legolas, the king struck up the end of some previous converstation concerning the two human females.

_" Mithrandir, "_ he began, _" I don't care if they are women, they still pose a threat to the security of this stronghold..."_

The prince found it slightly suspicious that his father was speaking in elvish with the wizard. The elf knew that the old man was most comfortable speaking Westron. What did he have to hide?

The prince suddenly realized the reason for his father's secrecy when he dropped out of his daydreams. It sounded as though his father was referring to the girls as his prisoners!

_" -I don't CARE, Mithrandir! The face that they speak some bizarre new language and were found, unarmed, in the midst of my forest severely disturbs me! I am putting them in the dungeon just like I did those moronic dwarves and you can not change my mind-"_

_" Thranduil!"_ Gandalf roared, _" You cannot be serious! These are women we are talking about; young women! Despite their situation they are much different from those thirteen vagabonds you hindered years ago."_

Legolas noted that his father's porcelain face flushed at the wizard's comment. Before the kind could say anything, Legolas stepped in.

_" Mithrandir is right, father! This is completely uncalled for. What would be the threat that they could pose? You said it yourself; they were unarmed!"_

Thranduil frowned at his son, seeing in him the embodiment of the problem. He believed children, let alone spies, should not be allowed to run freely through his kingdom.

Gandalf, Legolas saw, was merely smirking. The prince didn't like that look at all.  
_  
" Thranduil, I have a proposal,"_ the mage spoke. He was still looking at Legolas with an unnerving expression on his face.

_" Legolas, you tell me is in need of some responsibilities. And I think that this is the opportunity you've both been looking for. "_

To the prince's horror, his father broke out into a smile.  
_  
" That is an excellent idea! He can be sent to guard the two while they rot in my cell for spying. "_

The wizard frowned. Thranduil chuckled uneasily.

_" Or.. not.. "_ the king sighed and redirected his sentence toward a rather reluctant son, _" Legolas, you will be put in charge of guarding them. "_ Thranduil exchanged a severe look with Gandalf, _" And ensuring that they enjoy their stay in Mirdwood. "_

Gandalf was now smiling.

" Y_ou know, that is an excellent idea, Legolas.. I have full confidence that you will live up to the expectations this job requires of you. "_

Almost as an afterthought, the wizard added.

_" As a matter of fact, why don't you take them to their quarters?"_

The young elf had visibly paled. This situation was far too akin to that of baby-sitting his younger cousins.

_" Father, I-"_

_"Now, now Legolas,"_ Thranduil chided, grinning, _"Mithrandir will show you back to the Great Hall where he's left the girls. I know you won't let me down..."_

* * *

Lily was floating at least a foot in the air off the ground. She clung to the prince's arm as he escorted the two humans down the hall. The elf had really only offered an arm to Jessie, since she couldn't see, but Lily had 'insisted' on taking his other arm.

"So, Prince Legolas" she purred"You are going to show us around your palace... right?"

Legolas had been hearing soft mumblings in the girls' strange language for every few minutes; he still had absolutely no idea what they were saying. From the look on Lily's face, it could not be anything good.

He sighed. Why? Why did he always have to be the good son and listen to his father...

Jessie clung lightly onto the elf's strong arm. She was not happy. Legolas.. the one person she would have been happy to avoid, seemed to have been put up as their charge. Lily was not helping the situation, her voice silkily musing about how her dear prince would escort them around his father's citadel.. blah blah blah... Legolas blah blah... That was all Jessie seemed to hear from Lily's mouth.

After walking down the cold stone pathway, the prince stopped. Jessie could barely hear the other elves walking around, still merry from the feast. She knew elves didn't really sleep; they went into a sort of trance with their eyes open and could do it whenever they wanted, so night was really no different for them then day. She rubbed her useless with her free hand. Never mind the elves, she was tired.

The sound of an old wooden door creaking open led the girls to believe that they had reached their destination. Lily was actually quiet. That was a first…

Jessie heard Legolas say something to them in elvish, but, thanks to their wonderful language problem, she did not realize what he was saying until she felt him guide her to something about waist height, soft and cushiony. It appeared they would be getting some sleep after all.

Once Legolas was sure all was settled, he left the room. Lily flounced onto the bed next to Jessie's, filling the room with her giggling.

"That was wonderful, don't you think?" she sighed in contentment. "I think he likes me. Did I make a good impression?"

Jessie didn't answer, her vacant milky eyes staring up at the high ceiling. When Lily didn't hear her friend answer she rolled over to see what was the matter. Lily would have at least expected some saracasm...

"Jess, what's wrong?"

Jessica closed her eyes.

"What do you think?"

Lily bit her lip.

"Look, this is the chance of a lifetime! Don't be upset just because you can't see-"

Jessie snorted, a sour smile on her face. Lily continued.

"-Besides, these are elves! They've gotta have some sort of weird athelas plant or something that will cure you..."

Jess massaged her temples, sighing.

"Maybe you're right, Lily. Sorry I'm being so crabby."

Lily nodded, forgiving her friend.

"I'll see you in the morning Jess."

Jess tried not to laugh bitterly, "Yea; g'night, Lily."

"Good night."

There was a silence.

* * *

That night the dream came again. The golden-haired angel appeared, only to disappear as the darkness swallowed him whole. The eye wreathed in flame emerged in his stead, it's black pupil watching Jessie as she floundered in her sleep. The girl felt hands on her, shaking her. In her distressed state, Jessie lashed out, and woke up with a yelp.

Jess was breathing hard. Someone was sitting on the bed along with her. Listening intently, all she could hear was her own labored breathing.

"Jessie; you slapped Legolas!' Lily suddenly cried out from her left.

Oh...

Now Jessie knew who was sitting on her bed, whom it was that had been shaking her. The prince must have heard her thrashing about, and had come to wake her.

She sighed.

* * *

Ten minutes and a furtive apology later, Lily and Jessie were back to sleep. Jessie's assumption had been correct to a point; Lily was the one who fetched Legolas. Lily had enver seen her friend act like that before, and it had frightened her. Now she was merely angry that her darling prince now had a large red handprint on his cheek.

"Jessie," she whispered, knowing her friend was still awake. "What were you dremaing about?'

She heard Jessie shift under the covers.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Lily pouted, what was so wrong that her best friend couldn't talk to her about it!

"Jessie," she began again, "Why'd you have to hit him?"

The girl in the other bed growled.

"Because he's an annoying snotty elf prince! Now go to sleep. I don't want to discuss this with you."

Lily's brow furrowed in anger. Something was definitely wrong with Jessie…Then the full force of what had happened finally hit her.

She and Jessie were alone in Middle-earth.

Jessie was blind...

Lily cried herself to sleep.


	5. Leavetaking and a brisk bathing experien...

Chapter 5

Leave-taking and a brisk bathing experience

The next morning at breakfast, Legolas was very careful to avid the human girls at all costs. His face still stung from the slap one had given him the night before. The prince was also very careful to avoid his father, somehow he new Thranduil would bombard his son with questions. No matter what he did, however, Gandalf was the one person who was always in sight. Finally the old man approached him, sending the prince another secretive smile.

"Well, Master Legolas, I hear you had an interesting time last night."

Legolas blanched. "Who told you?"

Gandalf chuckled. "I am a wizard, Legolas; I have ways of finding out."

He paused, grinning"Besides. Lady Jessica's screaing woke me up too!"

* * *

Gandalf and Legolas had made their way out into one of the gardens where the wizard was able to tell the prince a variety of things about the humans. Legolas still couldn't fathom howGandalf had gotten his information.

"Lady Lily finds you quite handsome, my prince," the wizard smirked as he sucked on his old pipe and blew out a horde of multicolored smoke rings. Legolas rubbed his temples.

"Yes, she doesn't hide it much, now, does she? Between that girl hanging onto me all evening and the other one smacking me, I feel quite exhausted."

Gandalf took the pause in the conversation to release more of the ghostly haloes as the wizard and elf sat deep in thought.

"Mithrandir," Legolas spoke with caution, afraid that someone might be eavesdropping. "Why are the girls here? How did they advance as far as they did through the forest without being detected by elven eyes? I do not quite understand."

All that the old wizard could do was give with elf a rouge-ish smirk.

"Not even I can see that far, Legolas. All I can tell you is that they are here for a crucial purpose. Whatever they do will affect the outcome of the evil that is brewing in Mordor. Their task is but one of many things that Middle-earth is depending upon."

Emptying out his pipe in the grass, Gandalf stood and sighed.

"I know you hold many responsibilities, Legolas. But If I were you, I would keep an eye on those two girls, merely their presence may have saved your life on more than one occasion."

Startled, the future elf king watched as his old friend wandered back into the citadel.

* * *

"But Gandalf! You can't leave! What will we do without someone to help us communicate?" Jessie cried, as she sat miserably on her bed. Lily had not said much throughout the entire charade, but Jessie had a feeling her friend was just as upset about this turn of events as she was. Jessie heard the swish of Gandalf's cloak as it brushed the bed; the man must be pacing.

"Ladies, I tell you that there is nothing I can do. I must leave now; things have come to my attention these past few days that cannot be ignored."

Jessica heard an exasperated sigh come from somewhere above her.

"The situation has become far more complicated then I had ever that possible."

It was then that Lily spoke out.

"What will we do, then? We can't just stay here! Jessie's-" Lily cleared her throat. "Jessie's not well and no one can understand us. What use could we be to these elves? Thranduil's just gonna toss us in his prison and leave us to grow mold or something..." Gandalf hugged them both close.

"I can assure you," his rumbling grandfatherly voice said, "That that will not happen"

The wizard stood, releasing them both. Jessie could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Besides, what if I could correct your little language problem?"

After a strange elvish chanting and a little burning sensation in their throats, the girls realized that understanding Westron was no longer an issue. They could speak it! Granted, English was now as foreign to them as Latin, but since no one used English in middle earth...

Both bid Gandalf farewell and stood with the elves to watch him leave. Jessie felt the cold wind on her face and the setting sun on her cheeks. The ground shook with the pounding hooves of Gandalf's horse and the trees whispered of strange tidings afoot. Apparently, their friend was off to see a certain Frodo Baggins about a ring...

* * *

That evening, as Legolas searched the darkened halls frantically for any sign of his lost charges, the prince's quick elven ears picked up the sounds of splashing. When his deep strides had taken him to a large wooden door marked 'baths,' he groaned. Legolas leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground. Why did the girls have to be here, of all places?

While sitting on the cold wet stone wondering what to do Legolas realized that the door beside him was slightly ajar. He scooted closer and listened intently. The humans had stopped splashing and had begun talking... in Westron! Could they always speak it, or did they somehow acquire the knowledge? The prince frowned. He would have to ask Gandalf about the whole thing when he returned.

As Legola sat unnoticed in the doorway, the girls' tried to finish the conversation that had been the start of their whole splashing war.

"But really," Lily spoke, "Why don't you like him? He's sweet and handsome and-"

"Annoying and arrogant.." Jessie interrupted feeling quite annoyeod herself. "He's a snob!"

Jessie heard Lily give an exasperated gasp. She should've expected that.

"How can you say that?" Lily cried. "He's a prince! He's brought up to be regal a... and-"

"-and he's WAY too old for you! Besides, everyone thinks he's hot in the movie. Don't you just get a bit tired of blending with the multitude of Lego-worshippers that are already out there?" Jessie finished.

She sighed How could she convince her friend to let the subject drop? She just didn't like Legolas and that was all. End of story. Finished. The prince just didn't seem genuine; he was too proud, too princely!

"Look, Lily," Jess spoke to the darkness before her and sighed. "I don't like Leoglas, okay? Nothing you do will be able to change my mind otherwise, so let's just let the conversation drop."

For once, Lily agreed.

* * *

Legolas quickly shut the door before the humans could see him and leaned back against the wall. His brow drew together as he thought about what he'd just overheard. Did Jessica really think that of him? If she did, what was her reason? What was the 'movie' that she spoke of? All these questions and more swum through Legolas' mind.

The elf massaged his aching head. He didn't need this kind of information; he was always concerned with what his peers thought of him and though the humans were certainly not peers...

The door creaked open and the two women, towels wrapped around their dripping bodies, walked quietly out into the hall. Lily's face blanched when she spotted him. The elf had half a mind to tell the girls that he'd overheard them, but upon seeing Lily whisper his presence to her friend, he saw, if only for an instant, sad regret and fear flick across Jessica's face. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone and her blank face with its  
vacant eyes returned. Perhaps the human felt bad about what she'd said? Did she fear Legolas had eavesdropped? Either way, the prince decided to act as if nothing had happened.

"My ladies," he said, standing up"May I ask why you decided to bathe with your clothes on?"

Legolas saw Lily's face redden; Jessie frowned darkly. Instantly he realized that he had worded his sentence very badly. He frantically tried to recover himself.

"I mean, I just thought that you two would take off your clothes. I mean- that's not what I mean; I don't want you to take off your clothes. It's just that when elves bathe, they undress before bathing and..."

Legolas stopped his ranting there; he just seemed to be making the situation worse.

To his utter frustration, Jessica had an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Nice one, Sherlock."

There was a pause in the conversation as the elf tried to figure out what Jessie had just said. He stared at her for a second, with a blank face. Lily seemed to take this as a good time to explian.

"Well," she began rather nervously, "We'd gone in there to get some soap for OUR bathroom.. and we were talking and got into an argument and I pushed Jessie and- and she fell into the baths and then she pulled me in and.. um..."

Legolas held up a hand to stop her. This was getting ridiculous. The women had been talking about him behind his back; they deserved to be punished for insulting a prince-With a jolt he realized how conceited he sounded. After all, they were still adjusting to their situation and they both seemed rather upset…

He cleared his throat and smiled politely. "In the future, if you need anything, do not hesitate to call someone. There will always be a person around to help you. Remember, the king takes you in out of trust in Gandalf's judgment. You are not welcome guests; you are strangers and are not to be fully trusted yet."

Lily nodded, while Jessica's brows were drawn together angrily. Her nostrils flared as her pale cheeks turned red. Legolas coughed lightly, a worried expression dawning on his features. She was not taking this well...

"Perhaps it would be best if you go to your rooms, now." he advised.

Jessica's face looked as if it was cut out of a slab of marble. Her words fell thick with sarcasm.

"Whatever you say, my liege. We are yours to command, of course."

Legolas didn't quite know what to say to that. Bowing with a flustered jerk, he strode down the hall in the opposite direction. He wished fervently that Gandalf was still here.

* * *

Jessie did not particularly want to go to sleep that night. Either she would dream of the fallen angel again, or she'd have nightmares about Legolas. He had undoubtedly had heard what she had said.

_'That no good pompous self-proclaimed babe-magnet!' _she thought furiously, _'stupid elf thinks that he's so much better for us lowly humans! What did he mean when he said that the kind trusted Gandalf's judgment? What did that wizard say to Thranduil? Does the king think we're spies, or something? Are we 'unwelcome' in his stately abode? This reeks...'  
_

* * *

That next morning, Legolas was sent to arouse his charges and bring them to his father. Jessica's blindness would be addressed (not to mention the reason for their sudden aptness with languages). The prince made Figwit come wit him, since Legolas did not want to go anywhere near the girls by himself after hearing their conversation yesterday.

Trumping through the halls of the citadel the two young elves were surprised to not find the women in their chambers. Searching in every place they could think of, Legolas finally found them in one of the gardens.

Both the young women now wore tradition elvish gowns made of fabric that seemed to shine with its own luminescence, the colors blending with each other as the sun bathed them in its light. Figwit and Legolas exchanged a look. Since when did humans wear elven garb?

Jessica was sitting down on the ground beneath an oak, running the strange fabric through her fingers. Lily was not so refined, and seemed to be on preternatural high. The girl was skipping merrily around the tree where Jessie sat, singing to herself.

"Legolas!" she cried merrily. The prince saw Lily start to run towards him, but he did not have enough time to move out of the way. The tiny human grabbed him around his middle, pinning his arms down, he could hardly breathe. By the time she let go; Legolas' face was purple and Figwit was busy snorting in the background, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Glancing over at Jessie, Legolas found that she had stiffened and dropped the cloth she had been touching. There was an expression of barely checked annoyance on her face.

The prince saw her head cock to the side when she heard him approach. He cleared his throat and reminded himself to be civil.

"Greetings, Lady Jessica."

An exaggerated smile blossomed on her face when she realized who it was.

"Oh, Prince Legolas! What a pleasure it is that thou carest to dign with such lowly guests in thine busy schedule! Ah, wait; pardon my misnomer, kind sir. Not guests but rather dignified prisoners that upset thy king's noble realm."

The elf found the way she worded her welcoming, angering. He took a deep breath and smiled the smile that he reserved for visiting dignitaries that he loathed.

"Lord Thranduil requires your presence in the meeting hall, my lady."

Jessica's eyebrows seemed to twitch and her smile seemed far more false.

"He requires us? Is that so..."

Legolas bent down to her level and grabbed her arms to pull her up. Jessie gasped and pulled out of his grip, falling back to the unforgiving ground below. The prince immediately felt sorry for what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry my lady. Forgive me. My actions were uncalled for..."

Jessica had been so frightened by the sudden movement that she seemed on the verge of tears.

Legolas glanced back to Figwit for reinforcements, but his friend seemed to actually find Lily entertaining, yet another thing on the list of instances that were going wrong that day.

Legolas turned his attention back to Jessie and spoke in a much kinder tone.

"The king would like to discuss what to do about your sight problem. He believes that there may be a way to reverse it."

As soon as Jessie heard that, she shot out of her position and grabbed at him; he had to catch her quickly so she would not fall again. Jessie's smirk was gone, replaced with a determined and odd look of hungry hope that the prince had never seen before.

Then it was gone, and she was stoic again.

"We'd best be going then," her contralto voice murmured, the lilt sending a shiver up the prince's back. Leading her over to Figwit and Lily, the four made their way to the Hall of Thranduil.

* * *

Lily was excited! She now had TWO interesting (not to mention ludicrously handsome) elves to talk to, though Legolas didn't really converse with her that much. For some reason, it didn't seem to bother her.

Despite the fact that when they'd first met she tried to beat him up, she now view Figwit in a drastically different light; he was so funny! The entire time Legolas had been talking to Jessie in the garden, Figwit had been telling her about when the prince was young and he'd almost had a heart attack when a butterfly landed on his nose while he'd slept. Lily's sides still hurt from laughing...

When the four finally made it to the appointed chamber, the girl's feelings changed. The fact that she was in the presence of a king, even if it was only Thranduil whom she did not look highly upon, made her very self-conscious. As Legolas strolled in guiding Jessie, Lily grabbed his free arm in one hand and had on of Figwit's arms in the other.

Thranduil sat in a regal throne, much like the one in the Great Hall. Its tall back and seat was carpeted in red velvet and the light in the room played of the living mahogany that formed the structure. The lord's smile was strangely cold. _Perhaps he just doesn't like foreigners, _Lily thought.

"Welcome," Thranduil spoke while gesturing to a grouping of chairs at the table before him. "I know you must be very anxious to discuss your problem, Lady Jessica."

Lily saw Jessie incline her head and smile slightly. _She must be as nervous as I am_, Lily realized.

The king continued. It appeared that the elves possessed the rarest of the gardens on all of Middle-earth, thus making them master healers. (This did not surprise Lily in the least). Many of the sprouts could be used to cure bad eyesight and blindness over time.

This did.

Lily was ecstatic for her friend; she felt so bad for what had happened. Risking another glance at the girl's face across from her, she found that Jessie was genuinely smiling, for what was probably the first time since they had been there. Her eyes looked a little wet too… Perhaps they would get through this after all. Perhaps...


	6. A Midsummer Night’s Dream

Chapter 6

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Jessie laid in the darkness of her quarters, a cold compress lathered in what smelled like burnt porridge resting on her un-open eyes. Lily had left to talk with Figwit, but as promised, she had opened the window by Jessie's bed before she had left. The wind blew across her cold cheeks, playing with her tousled hair. Jessie was alone, alone in her room while her tortured mind strayed to the thoughts of her sight returning.

She had dreamed the scenario over and over again in the chasms of her brain; waking up one morning to discover that the room was not a wall of brick; but an actual room with pictures and desks and chairs and she could see it all!

She sighed as her hand reached up to touch the medicinal bandage. The elven doctor had ordered her not to remove it; that he would come to her when it was time. It was hard to stay still for so long, thought.

She made sure that the know typing the cloth was firmly secure, then, grabbing her cloak that always hung at the foot of her bed, she made her way to the door which she was now so familiar with. It' been two weeks since the kind had talked to her in that cold underground meeting room and she'd been sentenced to applying the disgusting medicine over her eyes. Since then she had been cooped up in her chambers with only the doctor or Lily to talk to. Lily had been gone more often then not, though, now with the 'hot elves' to talk to. The silence was driving her mad!

The great oaken door creaked as she pushed it open. Jessie strained her remaining senses, trying to detect the presence of someone else in the hallway. Deciding that the coast was clear, she swung the cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood up. It was time for a night of freedom.

She had counted the steps it took to get to the corner of the hallway, and how many it took to get to the passage to get outside. She had counted how many it took to get to the thorn room, and how many to get to the Great Hall. She did not know half of the passages in the citadel, but she knew enough to get around without tripping or killing herself.

Her bare feet padded along the cold stone walkway, her hands and arms outstretched, running themselves over the wall to her left. Her fingers knew every crevice in that wall; she had spent nights out examining it, when she was trying to get around.

Jessie felt the passage turn sharply to her left. She walked on, counting in her head.

_'-twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight-..'_

Suddenly she felt a breeze ruffled the folds of her cloak, and she knew that she was close. Yes; there it was; the last stretch of tunnel. She quickened her steps, her fingers reading the wall like reading a road map.

Fifteen paces to go. Ten. Now five. Jessie's attuned ears picked up the whispers of the leaves in the trees, the ripple of a nearby river.

She stopped. Her right foot was poised in the air, held in mid-step. She strained her ears again... she'd thought for sure that she'd heard someone singing.

The wind in the bows of the ancient garden trees was all that met her. Gingerly she set her foot down. She enjoyed the feeling of the dew in the sharp, crisp grass meeting the tired warm soles of her feet. It reminded her that she was still alive, that in her darkened world there was hope. She continued into the open courtyard, still counting.

Ten steps to the boulder by the stream; fifteen and ninety-degrees turn to the right and I reach the tree, she thought.

Her foot unexpected struck something curved and rough. A root; I must be slightly off course.

She corrected herself, reaching the spot of bare grass under the tree without further difficulty; Jessie recalled the last time she'd been here, when Legolas had frightened her. She shook her head with a jerk. She'd never understand that elf.

* * *

Legolas had finally gotten away from them all; from his father, Lily and Figwit; everyone. The young prince had snuck away to the gardens at night many times when he was little, hiding in the trees until dawn. He had come out there on this particular night to stare at the stars. It had been so long that he hardly recognized some of them. Without realizing it, he began to sing softly under his breath.

It was the song his mother had taught him, about the sea. Legolas, personally had never seen the ocean, but his mother had and had already crossed over to the Undying Lands. It always reminded him of her, how she did her hair, how she always smelled of daffodils at twilight, how she used to tease his father...

In the midst of the song the elf's sharp hearing picked up the sound of bare feet walking his way through the tunnel. Legolas could see someone, robed in a cloak with the hood covering their face, pause at the entrance to the garden. He changed position quietly and sat cat-like on the branch. He would be ready if he had to leave suddenly.

He squinted at the person as they approached. The prince had never seen anyone walk that way before, their hands outstretched in front of them as if they were afraid of bumping into something.

Wait.

What about Jessica?

He considered this for a moment, as the stranger continued on their path towards his tree.

No. It was impossible. She was blind and there was no way, in Legolas' mind, that she could have possibly found her way from her room by herself.

The elf watched as the figure passed nearby, almost tripping on a root. They corrected their path and continued to sit in the grassy knoll at the foot of the tree.

Strange... most would not have needed to correct themselves. Most would've not tripped or gone off course at all. Still... it couldn't be-

The moon's light shone bright and full on the person below as they leaned against the tree, shaking their head as if it hurt. From this vantage point, Legolas could still not make out their face. As the wind shook the branches slightly he moved over a bit. He could not see! Who was this strange elf? He had not come to this tree in decades to be sure, but he had never thought anyone would come here in his stead...

He shifted his foot again, placing it gingerly on what he thought it was a sturdy branch. Unfortunate it was not, it being too young and unable to support the lithe elf's weight. With a crack, it broke, sending Legolas falling to the ground to the left of the strange. He had been so busy trying to catch a glimpse that he'd not had time to jump to safety.

The person jumped and gave a small gasp as she clutched the tree behind her. She stood perfectly still, as if listening. As Legolas raised his bruised body from the wreckage, he noticed that she was breathing hard and that the small part of her face that he could see was a pale white.

_'Wonderful, Legolas,'_ he thought to himself, _'You frightened them and they know you're here, now! Aren't elves supposed to be graceful?'_

He realized with grim comprehension that the person was not looking in his general direction, something that should have definitely happened. That could only mean on thing... still, he had to be sure.

The prince got to his feet, deciding that he might as well go over to the figure and se if they were all right. He saw the figure cock its head as he approached, and when he knelt down beside them he had to duck a punch to the face.

"Wait!" he whispered frantically in elvish, holding the person's wrist in his hand, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The tiny figure seemed to relax, albeit thought a little, and did not run when he let go of their arm.

He stared at the visitor for a few moments.

"I used to come to these gardens often, and yet I have never seen you here, before. Who are you?"

The hooded figure did not say anything, continuing to stare intently from under the blackened garment at him. This was definitely no elf, but how in the world..?

Legolas switched from his native Sindarin to Quenya, another form of elvish. Still, the figure did not say anything. Finally he tried Westron and he got a response.

"Do you understand me?"

The hooded figure nodded. "Yes, I can understand you."

The prince's heart gave a leap. So it was her! This was amazing! How in the world did she navigate herself through the tunnels to the garden? He had not seen her in weeks; he had so many things to ask her-

The he remembered the last thing he'd done before she'd been confined to her room. He remembered her sarcasm, and what he'd overheard in the baths. Nothing would have made him happier to have kept far away from the girl; and yet now, weeks later he felt that this could not be Jessica he knew. She spoke quietly, her voice not containing of sarcasm but curiosity and a little fear. She seemed to be smiling weakly under that hood.

With a jolt he realized he'd been staring at her.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I do not mean to stare. I was just thinking."

She nodded. Legolas realized that she didn't know what to say.

"Um, would you like to walk with me? I will not hurt you."

She nodded again and he helped her up.

'What's your name?" she asked quietly as he took her arm in his.

The prince thought quickly for a moment. He could not tell her his real name! He liked this quiet side that he had found and he had a feeling that if she knew who he was, then she would leave him angrily.

"You may call me Mellon," he told her.

"Friend." she whispered.

* * *

Awwww hehehehe please review! Love and kisses and cookies for all. 


	7. The wind came howling from the east

Chapter 7

The wind came howling from the east

The wind blew a cold steady breeze against the tiny wooden house. A candle flickered in the window as someone walked by. A mother was humming softly to her child as the baby succumbed to sleep.

"Sleep well, darling," the woman murmured laying the babe in its crib.

Her husband would be home soon, back from hunting with the other men. The woman sighed, hoping that it would not be long. The sky outside was marching steadily towards night and lightning could be seen flickering in the northeast; a storm was coming. The woman hated being alone during a storm...

Picking up a stray stocking, she began to dam a hole in its toe.

Thunder clashed.

_'Please say he comes home soon...'_

A sound outside caught her ear. He was back!

The woman rushed out of the bedroom and towards the door, flinging it open so she could usher him in out of the rain. She called his name... where had he gone? She'd heard something... she knew it had to be him.

Disappointed and frightened, the young woman went back inside and bolted the door. Tonight was not a night to be out.

She hated being alone during a storm.

Her padded footsteps echoed lightly against the hollow backdrop of the thunder as she walked back into the bedroom. She sat down in the rocking chair, preparing to finish the sock.

Another noise- the window shutters were hitting against the wall.

That's strange... she remembered closing them before the storm came...

The woman got up and slowly went over to the open window, she took a chance and peeked outside- no one was there. Quickly she pulled the shutters back in and locked the window, double checking them to make sure it was secure. It was a miracle that the baby was still asleep- after the draft and the storm...

The mother leaned over to kiss her child goodnight...

... and screamed.

The baby was gone.


	8. Berry Juice and Confusion

Chapter 8

Berry Juice and Confusion

The next morning Jessie woke up somewhat confused. The strange elf she had met in the garden hadn't asked any embarrassing questions of her; nothing concerning her eyes or how she had gotten away from her room, or anything. She knew he must have been thinking about it, as every elf in his position would have if met by the blind human everyone had heard so much about. He hadn't said anything, though.

Jessie frowned slightly.

Due to his un-probing nature, the girl, herself, had decided not to ask what he meant when he said she could call him 'Mellon'. She desperately wanted to know who he was though. He was so familiar... somehow…

"Jessie, are you all right?" Lily's voice wounded worried from Jessica's left.

Jessie nodded.

"Yeah; I'm okay."

Lily was quiet and Jessica knew her friend must be looking at her still.

"What is it?" Jess asked her.

Lily seemed hesitant to answer.

"I-I don't know. You just seem upset."

Jessica smiled half-heartedly and hopped out of the bed.

"Must be something in the water…"

The change in Jessica seemed to disturb Lily; she was paranoid like that. She probably thought Jess was sinking into depression or something of the sort.

"You know what?" Jessie asked suddenly. "I'm coming to breakfast with you today."

The sound of Lily dropping something allowed Jessie to assume what her friend's answer to THAT would be...

"Oh, but Jessie you can't! The doctor said that extra stress could damage your eyes even more!"

Jessie grimaced as she pulled off her nightclothes and pulled on a dress that had been set out for her the evening before.

"I'm going, Lily! Now are you going to help me get there, or just let me bumble my way through the halls and get lost?"

Lily sighed deeply, and Jessie knew he had won the short, short argument.

* * *

The noise of the Great Hall assaulted Jessie almost violently as Lily led her towards the table. A chair was pulled out for her and a voice said kindly.

"After you, Lady Jessica."

Despite the loud talking in the background, Jessie could still here Lily stifle a giggle. She felt a hand on her arm as she was guided into a sitting position.

"That was Figwit," she heard Lily say."You remember him don't you? You haven't seen each other in so long, Jess being cooped up in your room and all."

Jessie nodded and extended a hand where she had hoped the elf in question was standing. It was quite a relief when he actually shook it.

"Good morning, Figwit," she said smiling. "It's nice to see you again."

The room began to quiet as the three ate. They had arrived much after dawn and most of the elves had already finished their meal. As the hall emptied and the tide of the voices calmed, Jessie could've sworn she heard that song again...

* * *

Legolas strode into the Hall, rather late for breakfast this morning. He'd asked Figwit to meet him there and he wanted to talk in his friend in relative privacy.

He couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting to those of a night before; Jessie had been like an entirely new person to him! There was nothing of her bitterness and sarcasm that he'd detected in her voice so often before.

He'd been so surprised at her lack of questions when he didn't offer his name, but he had gladly let the subject drop. Ad tiny voice in the back of his brain kept nagging him every few minutes, reminding him to think of what he should do when her sight returned, or if she ever found out who it had really been in the garden that evening...

As puzzling as her change in mood was, it made him more happy than curious. Humming quietly to himself, he sauntered casually over to the table where he could see Figwit's head over the top of the chair.

Legolas stopped with a jerk as he realized, his heart pounding, whom it was that was sitting next to his friend.  
_  
'She's not suppose to be here!'_ he thought frantically, _'She's supposed to be in her room! What does she think she's doing!'_

Legolas knew there was no real anger in his thoughts, but could not contain his fear that she would discover him.

The prince was about to retreat, he could talk to Figwit some other time.. when the tone of his friend's familiar voice stopped him, yet again, in his tracks.

"Legolas! Over here!"

Turning around slowly, Legolas sensed his defeat and walked back over to the table. He watched Jessie anxiously, as if she could distinguish his near silent footsteps from those of an elf.

His heart pounded as he drew nearer, and nearer. It seemed an eternity from where he'd stood to where they three sat. Perhaps she could hear his heart beating insanely in his throat, or the sound of the blood rushing to his face...

"Legolas, my friend, are you all right?" Figwit asked, looking at the prince curiously. What could he do? What could explain his case of nerves other than the truth? Jessica would surely find out about him, now; there was no hope she'd ever speak to him again...

It suddenly dawned on Legolas how incredibly dramatic he was being. If she hadn't realized it had been he who'd been in the garden last night, what's to say she'll recognized him now? He smiled, standing just behind Jessie.

Whispering something to her, he took his seat just across from Figwit.

"Nothing is wrong, mellon-nin. Do not worry about me."

Figwit was still looking at him like he knew he was hiding something - he knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but he decided not to push the subject.

* * *

Jessie was lost in though almost since the moment she sat down, thoughts still revolving around the stranger from the night before. There was something about him that she recognized, something her brain was screaming about, something so simple, and yet, she could not understand just what it was.

She was knocked out of her brooding reverie when Lily snapped her fingers quite close to Jessie's face, exclaiming, "Jess, you haven't eaten anything and we've been her for an hour!"

In the darkness of her blind world, Jessie frowned. She didn't know if it was done physically but all she knew was that nothing was so important that it had to interrupt her troubled mind. She sighed, placing her hand where she believed her fork to be, only to end up sticking it in her chalice and get it sticky with berry juice.

Jessie cursed quietly to herself, believing no one else had seen (she could hear Figwit talking to someone in the background). She quickly grabbed the napkin from her lap and began to mop up her mess, hoping that she'd gotten it all and that nothing of her episode remained on the table to confess her guilt. Jess clutched the rag, about to tell Lily that she was leaving when a voice reached her ear and a hand covered her own, mopping up the area she'd missed around her cup:

"Let me help you, Jessica."

It was he! It was Mellon, the elf from the garden! His dark whispered voice made her quiver with excitement, though she was still confused, and her nerves tingle on the feeling of his breath on her cheek. She kept her emotions in check, wondering if Lily had any idea of what was going on.

Apparently the girl did not, for Jessie could hear her chatting away with Figwit nearby. She wanted to say something, anything, but her voice seemed to have stopped and would not come out.

Jess was disappointed when the hand left her, and without further comment. She bit her lip, suddenly hearing another voice from across the table and grimacing at it's snooty undertone.

"Nothing is wrong, mellon-nin. Do not worry about me."

Legolas was here; that awful prince of Mirkwood who's mere presence seemed to grate Jessie's nerves the wrong way. For a moment she toyed with the idea that if it was something conscious, this hate she felt...

.. and quickly pushed the thought away..

A light in the darkness of her mind went on again. What was it? Something reminded her of that elf, something Leoglas had done or said, she couldn't figure it out! It was so familiar, the presence, his words…

She sighed, finally finding her fork and playing with the food on her plate.

More important then Legolas... where had Mellon gone?


	9. Forgetting and Remembering

Chapter 9

Forgetting and Remembering

Time passed...

It had been nearly a fortnight since that morning at breakfast, and Jessie had not spoken to Mellon or heard him mentioned anywhere. The sickly girl was sinking into depression, and she knew it. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep on the bright side of things, what with Legolas around more and more and Figwit and Lily sneaking off.. not to mention that her eyes had yet to recover.

The girl sighed, rolling over in her feathery bed. The folds of her silk robe were getting caught under her, but Jessie didn't care; she was tired and those dresses were a piece of work to get out of when she was fully awake, let alone exhausted.

Jess could feel the light from the right-hand window playing on her face.. It was only slightly warm, and the breeze that came into the room foretold of the drastic change from a golden autumn to a lifeless winter...

It seemed like the story of her life, really.

Jessie snorted, thinking of the ironic hole she'd fallen into; the past few days of trauma she'd experienced. Memories of her parents and her brother floated out from the dark recesses of her mind and into full view.. ..but.. the images were incomplete. Her mother's face was blurred... her father's smell was.. wait.. she couldn't remember.

With a stricken gasp she sat up, slightly, her left arm still beneath her.. What was her brother's favorite song? Which dessert did her mother usually make for Christmas..

Fear and panic snaked their way into Jessica's heart like worms to the core of a fallen apple. She could not remember! She couldn't remember...

Tears began to trickle from the corners of her eyes. A bird struck up a tune outside her window, but the song seemed dimmed, melodic and saddened. Jessie searched feverishly for her past, fully sitting up in her cot, now and wringing a piece of the blanket through her hands.

She had to get out of here…

* * *

Legolas had noticed the change in the air the moment he had awoken that morning. He had always enjoyed the winter, remembering with a slight smile on his face how his first Winter Solstice, had gone...

The young prince was padding slowly down the hallway; he had destination at the moment, but the walk seemed to do him some good. The memories of the past week seemed to slip away, if but for a moment.

As his boot-muffled steps echoed down the hall, Legolas caught a sound that sent all those horrible thoughts rushing back. His brain recalled, unwillingly, the events of yesterday…

The two women had been outside in the garden where Legolas had met Jessie in the moonlight; Lily had been glued to Figwit's side and Legolas had often gotten the impression that she would have preferred if the prince had not been there at all. Lady Jessica had merely been staring off into space, as it were.. then again it was hard for an elf to tell what the human was thinking, considering that if that human was blind.

Legolas remembered how he had walked over to her...

-flashback-

"Lady Jessica?" he asked, frowning slightly. He had a feeling he would come to regret his attempt at friendliness.

Sure enough, Jessie's eyes narrowed and she sat up a little bit straighter.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice cold.

He could see something in her pale eyes, something he had not seen in them before… yet, he could not place what it was that he saw.

Jessica focused her useless orbs on the water that she knew was somewhere near her feet"Legolas.. you really are trying, aren't you?"

The prince leaned back a bit, somewhat surprised.

"Well.. yes.. I am. I am glad to see that you have finally noticed."

Legolas smiled, watching the features of her face, the rosy lips, her curly, unruly auburn hair...

With a jolt, he realized how these completely irrational thoughts were affecting him. He frowned a little and stood up.

"M'lady, perhaps it would be best if we made our way back to the rest of the party, now."

The girl's eyes narrowed and Legolas knew what she was thinking; they had only been there for a few moments, what would make him want to leave?

She did not speak a word as Legolas lifted her to her feet. The prince felt not quite sure of himself-

Suddenly a voice cried out.

"LEGOLAS! ORCS!"

The prince's eyes widened as his skilled hands went for the bow that wasn't there-Legolas realized his horrible mistakes just as-

SPLASH!

_-end flashback-_

The young elf had unconsciously stopped, and was shaking his head to clear the images away. Thankfully the stream had been relatively slow and shallow that day, allowing Legolas to rescue Jessica without difficulty. His anger had grown when, to his horror, he discovered that the whole thing was a joke played by Lily and Figwit.

He sighed; they hadn't meant to hurt anyone, but he had not spoken to them since the incident.

Jessie had not spoken to him at all, for that matter.

The prince's delicate ears picked up the sound of weeping once more and without thinking Legolas strode to the door the sound was coming from and stepped inside.

It took him a moment before he realized that his feet had taken him into Jessie's room. It wrenched his heart to see the poor girl alone on her bed, crying. Why, though? Was it because of yesterday? What had happened? Legolas' legs seemed to be frozen as he looked at the Lady in her distress.

Mentally kicking himself for letting his feelings get the better of him, the elf moved to kneel beside her bed.

"My Lady," his soothing voice washed over her troubled frame, "What ails you, so?"

Jessica's head shot up, her eyes peering just over Legolas' head.

"Mellon?"

* * *

Jessie hurriedly dried her tears on the sleeves of her gown, peering into the blanketed darkness of the world she had come to know. The thought crossed her mind that she was merely hearing things, that she wanted to see her friend so badly that-

"Jessica," a hand smoothed down her hair and the bed shifted ever so slightly as he sat beside her. "Please, don't cry..."

She sniffled and leaned against his shoulder, a slight smile crossing her face. It was him! Oh, she'd had such a horrible time of it, the past few days, no one to talk to…

"Mellon I've missed you.." she choked the words out between sobs, "I-"

"Shhh," Mellon cooed. "There, there, no reason to worry now.. I'm here..."

His arm circled around Jessica's shoulders and held her close. The girl tried to keep her tears under control to appear strong, but she couldn't help herself. Soon she was holding onto the elf tightly and letting her tears trickle down her pale cheeks and onto the folds of Mellon's tunic.

Jessica's mind was troubled but it seemed to shut down as she was merely content to be in trustworthy care. In time her crying ceased and she fell asleep in the young elf's arms. The last thing she was to remember were the words to the song he'd been singing that night in the garden -

_'Firamin ear... _

Kelumta ar' orarta dalnyaramin.

Tenamin nall en' ear-

Yaara ooma yalta cormamin..'

* * *

Legolas' eyes fluttered open and peered down at the girl resting gently in his hold. The song had ended, she was asleep, and finally her visage seemed, not stressed or angry, but peaceful, childlike...

Ever so gently the prince lifted her and set her down in the middle of the cot, humming the ending refrain to the song, and pulled the covered up around Jessica tightly and shut her window to keep the chill out.

She looked so beautiful when she slept.

The elf shook his head to clear the thoughts... no, he could never.. she was human...

With a frown Legolas strolled out the door. Taking one last look at the sleeping girl, he turned to leave, only startled to see Figwit there.

"Mellon-nin!" he asked, surprised. " What.. what are you doing here?"

The elf shrugged, a look of mischief on his face, but only this time, there was something that told Legolas he wasn't fooling around this time..

" Oh.. nothing, your highness... " Figwit drawled with a smirk. "Just in the neighborhood and I thought I… "

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Figwit?"

The young elf stood, the expression of his feelings finally appearing on his face.

"I am merely concerned with your welfare, Legolas."

The prince waited for something more, but the elf seemed hesitant. Legolaswaved hand in front of his face.

"You need have no fear for mywell being. I am quite capableof takingcare of myself."

" Mellon-nin.. " Figwit's eyes seemed sad. "Do you .. care.. for this human?"

Legolas blinked.

"Both of those girls are under my charge, Figwit, and though one despises me, it would seem to make sense that I care for-"

Figwit interrupted again, Legolas becoming slightly annoyed at this..

"Prince, I must ask you again. Lady Jessica.. excuse me for saying so.. but.. I think you care for her a lot more than you might let on.. " He seemed pained by it all and paused again.

Figwit spoke again quitely.

"You know what happens with... that kind... of love..."

The elf's blue eyes flickered back up to Legolas' face and he stood as if waiting for the final blow.The princeblinked; his mind was.. well.. who could say? At first he felt confused.. how could anyone think such things about him and Lady Jessica? He had always thought it was apparent that the human girl despised him..

This was not about her though.. Figwit had asked about HIS feelings...

His first instinct was to laugh. The very idea of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, having feelings for a whiny human girl was implausible! He could never-

His eyes widened. Figwit cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what this reaction meant.

"Figwit," he began slowly, but couldn't seem to find the words. His eyes met his friend's, and Figwit sighed. Apparently, he got the answer he had been looking for.

"Legolas..." the elf shook his head. He appeared to be at a loss. Figwit finally decided he'd better go and grasped Legolas close in a bear hug.

Figwitpatted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, mellon-nin. I promise I'll keep your secret."

Without another word, the prince's companion disappeared out the door, leaving his friend alone and very confused.

Legolas frowned again.

Could he?

No, of course not...

But-

NO.

His emotions reeling, the pale prince paused and took one last glance at the girl's door; it was still shut, all seemed well.

Legolas ran a hand through his perfect hair and sighed, peering down the hall in the direction he was walking. He could hear the birds singing from a garden passage not far off. A recollection of his mother, bouncing him on her knee, returned to him..

If only life were that simple again.

* * *

the poem literally translates to:

I can smell the ocean…

_Firamin ear_

The tide rises and erases my footprints.

_Kelumta ar' orarta dalnyaramin_

I hear its call-

_Tenamin nalla en' ear_

An ancient voice beckons my heart…

_Yaara ooma yalta cormamin…_


	10. Disappearances Continue

Chapter 10

Disappearances Continue

Heorl drove his sheep through the sturdy corral he had built for them years before, his small calico sheepdog barking at his feet. This was a simple man, with simple pleasure and wants; he was proud to do the work of his forefathers, whatever others might think. With a whistle, he herded the last of the flock through the gate, his prize black ram strutting in last.

He chuckled, watching the creature make its round about the ewes like a general watching overt his cadets. Heorl's face turned and for a moment, his thoughts were brought back to the memories of war.. Human war...

With a shake of his head, he cleared the thoughts away, making sure the gate was snug against its frame, before tuning around. His calloused hands gripped the aged shepherd's crook lightly as his deep blue eyes looked up to the sky and the approaching darkness of the night.

"God, I hope Freyda has supper on the table," he muttered, wiping his brow on the back of the cotton sleeve of his tunic. His golden hair, at the roots touched with grey, whipped about his head as a strong gust of wind blew in unexpectedly. The sheep cried in dismay, but Heorl knew that they would be all right.

He, on the other hand, was in want of a good hot meal. Struggling against the gale, Heorl made his way across the grassy field, past the bar, and towards the small house he shared with his wife and children. He could still hear the sheep crying.

With one last glance over at the corral, Heorl shrugged and continued on towards the house. The candle in the window burned brightly and warmed the heart of the gentle shepherd.

"Maybe.. rabbit stew.." he puffed out, exhaused against the gale".. an' some nice warm rolls.. Freyda always did make good rolls.. With a big slab of butter in 'em.. an' maybe a small pudding for afterwards.. yeah.. that'd be nice.."

Heorl's haggard searched the porch and found, to his relief, Gamling was already sitting by the door, waiting for him. He grinned, kneeling by the dog and scratching him behind the ears.

"You'll want some stew, as well, I suppose?" he said with a chuckle and let the animal inside.

The house seemed so much quieter after having been out in that strange wind. Already Heorl could smell the stew cooking in the fireplace and hear little Eolan and Heodred up in the loft talking. With a swish of her skirts, his wife rounded the corner.

For a moment her face looked just as drawn and old as her husband's did, but upon seeing him her rosy lips broke out into a smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" she told him, grasping Heorl in a hug. "You wo'nt believe how worried I was..."

Stepping back from his wife and letting her lead him to the kitchen, the man watched her, puzzled.

"What do you mean, Freyda? I've herded the flock to the same place every day for years," he grinned, taking bowls out of his wife's hands. "There's nothing to worry you."

The woman smiled, sadly, turning back to the stew. Heorl set the crockery down on the table, one at each setting and walked towards the cupboard to get some cups. The tone of his wife's voice stopped him and he looked back over to her.

She looked up at her husband, obviously upset. "Heorl, have you heard anything from the men in town about.. strange things.. happening?"

It seemed as though she was uncertain of how to ask him.

"I haven't been in town for a while," he eyed her. "Why? What have you heard?"

Freyda clutched him, eyes frightened.

"Heorl, I was speaking with the other women today.. Hamawyn's baby was taken!"

The man stepped back, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Freyda went back to tending the stew, gesturing for Heorl to bring her the bowls. As he did so, she continued. "Hamawyn's child was taken from it's cradle, right under the mother's nose!"

Heorl frowned again.

"But.. how? Does anyone know who's done it?"

Freydo stood, setting the bowl onto the tabletop.

"No one knows.. her husband was off hunting with the other men the night it happened. He came home to find her in tears, kneeling at the bassinet." Her eyes went up to his again.

"I'm just worried for our children..." Heorl held her close. "I don't want to lost my babes.."

"Now, now," her husband interrupted. "never you fear your pretty head, I would never let that happen to Eodan or Heodred."

With a kiss, he helped her finish the preparations for dinner, then called the children down from the loft to eat.

* * *

The wind blew off and on that night, but it seemed to worsen as the hours ticked on. Gamling, who'd been silent since dinner, suddenly pricked up his ears, and looked towards the door. Heorl cocked an eyebrow and watched the animal. Nothing seemed amiss; Freyda was putting the children to bed, the sheep had stopped crying.

Heorl stood from his seat by the fire just as Gamling leapt to his feet and growled. A scratching noise took up at the door, while the sound of the sheep could be heard again over the eerie howl of the wind.

Gamling ran to the door and began barking. Freyda stepped down the ladder that led to the loft, hushing the children.

"Sh.. it's all right. Mum will be back. I'm sure it's nothing." Upon turning to her husband, she bit her lip. "What is it? What upsets Gamling so?"

Heorl scowled , looking at the door and listening carefully. The scratching had stopped.

So had, for that matter, the sound of his flock.

Striding over to the fireplace he took down his father's sword from over the mantle. Strapping it to his waist he gave his wife a kiss.

"Stay here, love. I won't be long."

"But Heorl-"

"Freyda," He gripped her hand, comfortingly, "I'll only be out to check on the flock. I'll be back."

Grabbing a lantern, the shepherd steps out into the darkness with Gamling at his heels. Freyda quickly shut the door to keep the cold out and watched from the window.

With nothing but his light of his lantern to guide him, Heorl made his way unsteadily towards the barn and corral. He could hear the horses stamping frantically in their stalls as he stepped in out of the storm. The two thoroughbreds seemed frightened, but no worse for the wear. Just to be certain, Heorl walked up and down the length of the stable looking for anything out of the ordinary. He could hear Gamling outside, barking wildly.

As he turned, something brushed up against his leg.

With a cry, the man leapt back, and held the lantern high...

He sighed in relief; it was only one of the lambs. Heorl picked up the frightened animal and put it over his shoulders.

"Time to take you back to you mum." he cooed, then stopped as realization sunk in.

The sheep were out.

Running back out into the storm, the shepherd headed for the direction of his dog's bark. Sure enough, the gate was swinging in the gale and, squinting out into the field, Heorl could make out a few of his flock huddled together in the storm.

"Damn it!" he cried, walking over to Gamling. It was going to take forever to get his flock back into-

"Oh, no.."

Heorld looked at the bloodly remains of a ewe, its entails littering the ground in a putrid array that stretched from its desecrated carcass and into the tall grass of the field. For a moment, the man thought he saw something in the waving fronds, but couldn't be certain. Tucking the small lamb under his arm to keep it from getting away, Heorl knelt down by his sheepdog to get a better look at the ewe. There were marks on its neck that he couldn't really recognize ...

With a disgusted cry, Heorl stood, staring down at the corpse in horror.

There were bite marks on its neck-

Bite marks about the size of a humans' mouth...


	11. The Return of One Who Travels

Chapter 11

The Return of One Who Travels

Lily sighed as she ran her dainty hand over the surface of the river water, watching the ripples bounce chaotically off other waves and rocks in their way.

"It's like our lives," she thought dramatically. "They're like the ripples that have the lucky chance not to reflect off anything at all.. and then are suddenly thrust toward a rock and shattered."

The girl rolled over onto her back, not caring that a few wisps of her hair brushed the water, she was in an uncharacteristically depressing mood.. and she could not understand why. She had everything she'd ever wanted; people respected her, there was magic in the world once again. She had an elf who loved her..

Lily's expression drooped sadly as she thought of Jessie.. the one person she should've been spending time with instead of Figwit and other people of the court. Guilt welled up inside of her as she thought of how horrible it must have been...

She shuddered.

Getting hastily to her feet she grabbed her boots where she'd tossed them against a free and made her way back to the populated part of Mirkwood.

* * *

Making her way through one of its many secluded gardens, the girl entered the tunnel leading down into the rocky heart of the elven stronghold. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she passed by the doors to the king's chambers and heard a rather familiar voice..

Her eyes widened as the urge to listen grew in her mind.. no one was around... she'd only stay for a moment, at any rate...

"-I am afraid, my Lord Thranduil, that this is a threat we cannot ignore. The very safety of all Middle-Earth hangs in the balance.."

"-I don't see how the occurance of this single creature can pose such a threat, Mithrandir!"

Mithrandir! Lily thought, her mind racing. The other voice was Gandalf? She stifled an excited giggle, from the sound of things this was an important conversation. Reining her thoughts back in, she began listening again.

Thranduil was still speaking:

"-ing worm could not think of its own free will even if it had someone else to do the thinking for it" pause"Besides, if what you say about the Ring is true, and it IS safety hidden, then why bother at all with this Gollum? He will be of little or no use to us."

There was a heavy silence before Gandalf began to speak again.

"Thranduil, this creature is after the ring.. you cannot just let him run about your woods unrestrained! Also, I am still uncertain..."

Lily shrieked as something touched her shoulder. Spinning about with the force of a small tornado, the girl beheld some of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Prince Legolas stared down at her, and as far as Lily could tell, he wasn't in the best of moods...

Legolas eyed the human girl coldly as his mouth formed into a thin hard, line. Before he could get a word out, however, the doors behind Lily burst open; only to reveal Gandalf with a very perturbed expression on his face. Legolas' eyes widened, he had not heard any news that the wizard had returned. Apparently Gandalf could sense the elf's confusion and sent him a dry look that said_, 'We will speak of this later.'_

"Gandalf!" Lily cried, her frantic form attacking the elderly man in a possessive hug. "We've missed you!"

Legolas frowned again as he watched her eyes dart back and forth from Mithrandir and himself. She was nervous.. something was definitely out of place..

Looking up from Lily's visage the elf jumped to see his father standing just behind the wizard looking none too please, himself. Whatever he and the old wizard had been talking about, it had obviously been quite confidential; he did not remember seeing the King's face that strange shade of purple before..

Gandalf's disgruntled voice shook him from his thoughts..

"Child, what in heaven's name made you scream like that?" he growled at Lily.

He glanced up at the prince as if to ask him the same question. Legolas' brows narrowed.

"I cam upon her eavesdropping, Mithrandir. She-"

"Eavesdropping!" Thranduil low and threatening voice interrupted; for the first time in centuries, it seemed, his kingly facade had dropped to expose exactly what the elf was feeling underneath. Legolas actually took a step back and thought that, strangely, he could hear thunder booming in agreement with his father's voice..

Gandalf put a comforting hand on the King's shoulder.

"Your grace, perhaps you should go lay down; your son and I will take care of this little.."

He glanced at Lily and raised an eyebrow.

"..misunderstanding.. on our own."

Lily gulped.

The prince merely nodded while Gandalf talked and at the man's command, summoned a guard to escort his father to the royal chambers. As it was, Thranduil seemed to placate rather rapidly or enough, at least, to send Lily a cold glare as he left.

As soon as they were alone again, Gandalf took Lily by the arm and began marching her down the hallway. Legolas stood still for a moment then took off after them.

"Mithrandir, if I ay ask, where are we go-"

Gandalf interrupted. "-to the last secluded place left in the palace, apparently!"

The wizard's statement left no room for argument, and so the prince decided to wait and see what would happen.

* * *

Jessica erupted up out of the pool, sputtered. Breathing heavily, she blinked and shook her head, her hair whipped around and smacked her in the face, leaving it slightly stinging.

_'Good,'_ Jessie thought. _'It's better then feeling numb all the time...'_

The girl sighed and let herself sink back into the steamy water of the elven bath. She released most of the air she was holding back and ran her hand over the bubbles as they traveled to the surface. Grinning under the water, she floated there for a moment -something she'd been doing for a good half hour now, and just let herself enjoy the feeling of being enveloped in a warm womb-like state of safety. Nothing could touch her here, not Legolas, not Lily..

_'…not even Mellon,'_ she thought regrettably. It was only Jessica and the solitude of the universe..

She bobbed back up into the cool air and took a deep, greedy breath. For once it felt good to be alive, despite her handicap and all the problems in her head.

Jessie held her hands out in front of her and swam around, looking for an edge to the pool. Finding one, she quickly followed it with one hand out above the water, until she felt it brush against fabric. Swimming a few feet further she met the steps that led out of the water.

The air bit and chilled her as the girl stepped out. She clutched the barely sufficient robes that the elves were accustomed to bathing in and searched around on her hand and knees for the normal clothing she had left nearby. Once found, Jessie slowly counted the four steps it took to reach the nearest bench, the one she had discovered accidentally on her way in...

For a moment she just sat with her back on the cold stone wall and her eyes closed. The only sounds she could hear were the slow 'drip, drip' of the water falling from her drenched form and the sound of her own, echoed breathing...

SLAM!

Jessie leapt to her feet as adrenaline surged through her. What is Gods' name…

She was on her feet, staring around the room in a confused state of shock. A gust of cold air hit her as the large rock-hewn room made the sound bounce back and forth off the walls until she had no idea where it had originally com from. Jessica cursed her blindness and turned about frantically. A booming voice suddenly sounded from somewhere next and frightened her so much that she fell to her knees in terror. Her eyes went wide and the blood drained from her face as she covered her face with her hands. Whatever it was, she wished it would just go away…

The voice stopped suddenly, and she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

_'What's going on?'_ she thought_, 'Am I in trouble? Maybe this is the royal bath chambers I stumbled into or something..'_

"And since when do the blind go wandering about on their own in a place that they hardly know?" a gravelly and strained voice asked from somewhere above her.

Jessie cocked her head, confused. It was obviously the same voice as before, but now that it was so close to her, she could make out the words. Somehow, it seemed...

Surprise dawned on her features.

"Gandalf?" she asked, "I dont-"

"Jessie!" Another voice interrupted. Arms and a small body smothered her into a hug. "What on earth are you doing here! Do the handmaidens know you're here? Please don't tell me they left you here all alone.."

Another body practically attacked her.

"Jessica! I don't understand- what are you doing wandering around Mirkwood in your condition? We didn't mean to frighten you-"

Jessie closed her eyes and pushed both of them away. For a moment, she just listened to her friend and Legolas ramble on and on, tears formed in her eyes as the stress she'd snuck to the baths to relieve came back at full force. Smiling a bit, she felt strong hands on her shoulders.

"Enough!" Gandalf cried.

Lily and Legolas fell silent. Jessie heard the wizard sigh as the grip on her shoulders weakened and for just a moment, it seemed as though he needed her there for physical support as much as she needed him.

"I'm sorry.. but Gandalf," Lily's voice, strangely frightened, lilted through the air, "Why are we in the baths in the first place?"

"It would seem, my lady, that due to some unprecedented eavesdropping, this is the last place any of us can get some peace."

The wizard did not yell, but the dangerous undertone in his voice put his point across quite clearly. A quiet, "oh" was all that came from Lily's direction.

Wiping her eyes, Jessie frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Gandalf, why-"

"Hush, child," his tone was soft, but still annoyed Jessica how everyone was interrupting her today. "Your friend tried to involve herself in a situation that did not concern her."

They were all silentas Gandalf led Jessie over to the bench.

"Young lady, do you have any idea what is meant by a private conversation?" the wizard demanded after Jessie was settled.

Jessica heard the wooden bench squeak as someone took her hands comfortingly.

"That door was partially open! I could hear you talking.."

"That is no excuse! If anything, you should have shut the door and continued-"

The girls mouth felt slightly ajar as she contemplated the darkness. Legolas was actually comforting her..

Jessica's came together in thought. She was no long frightened; she knew there was no monster coming after her- the sound that had frightened her so had obviously been the door to the room.. By now the air was warm again and the smells of the incense lanterns hanging from above reassured her all the more. It was just she had the most peculiar feeling..

Turning out of the sound of the wizard and her friend arguing, she turned her head to the left, where somewhere the elf sat, watching her. It must have been wishful thinking, as she squinted her eyes, because she could almost see him. His jaw set, his forehead creased, and his deep blue eyes staring at her, concerned.

"My lady," his voice washed over her, "Are you all right?"

Jessie smiled.


	12. He has not forgotten you

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry everyone!!!! Writer's block and just plain lack of will to write are horrible things…. I was inspired today, so here's a little bit more of the story. nice and cliffy, lol love you guys!!!

Chapter 13

He has not forgotten you…

The beat of the war drums echoed menacingly throughout the obsidian citadel. Lightning crackled at its summit; thunder roared across the charred sky. The death cry of the wyverns lilted through the clouds, sending any and all strong of heart to cower in their wake.

Sauron's mighty eye wheeled about as flames licked the tower's blade-like apex. Its hellish glow encompassed the land for miles in every direction like light from a devil's lantern. Nothing escaped his gaze, not the earth around him, not the peons below him, not the hearts of men, elves, and dwarves hiding in their quaint cities. All was in his sight… all except that one thing which he desired to find above all else: his Ring.

The search for his powerful weapon would never cease until it was found; there was, however, something else that concerned him greatly. The light of his demonic visage had spotted something out of place. Two humans had suddenly appeared out of nowhere; the Dark Maia could hardly fathom what had happened…

If there is one thing any mortal should avoid, it is confusing Sauron. Now the light of Barad-dur shone in the direction of the elvish caves of Mirkwood, and it was not to be turned aside for anything less then the One Ring…

A/N: yes, I know this is a horrible tease, but the next ch is more then half written. Wish me luck!!!! I love you guys, thanks for sticking around with me for so long, it's not worth it w/o you

Ttyl!

Gurl of Gondor


	13. And so it begins

A/N: Yay! Another chappie sadly, tho, the original of this story was booted from … since my comp crashed a few months ago cries I only have these chs to post… there is a short summary as the first ch, for those of you who are new to my shtory thankies again to evrybuggy who read!!! Now without further ado… HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Chapter Fourteen

And So… It Begins…

EARLIER THAT MONTH…

Gandalf stared out the library window of the tiny house, puffing away at his pipe and sending bright green smoke rings up to dance among the rafters. The wizard's face was thoughtful; his wiry brows were drawn tightly together over eyes that seemed to stare off into another time and place. Frodo Baggins, his short legs swinging back and forth from his seat atop his desk, was trying desperately to work through everything he had been told so far, but still seemed to be rather… confused.

"But Gandalf, why didn't the creature track Bilbo further? Why didn't he come to the Shire?"

The wizard turned away from the window to watch the hobbit. To Frodo, it almost seemed as if the man was shrouded in a kind of unshakable gloom. The boy blanched.

"Ahh," Gandalf sighed, as if he had been waiting for such a question, "I really think Gollum tried to. After escaping from Mirkwood before the elves could capture him, he set off Westward, towards Hobbiton, and the Shire. For some reason, however, he turned aside."

Gandalf's eyebrows squirmed dangerously.

"Personally, I think it was the memory of too many friends long dead that turned him back…"

Eyeing Frodo, the wizard took a seat nearby. The hobbit nodded, hopping off the desk to warm himself by the fire. It seemed as though the room had grown colder in the time that his friend had been speaking. He stared deep into the flames and, for a moment, could've sworn he heard someone speaking…

The lad's daydreams were knocked aside by another, more tangible voice. Gandalf continued.

"It was a miracle for Gollum to escape the Wood elves in the first place, and Thranduil is not one to forget a grievance." Behind Frodo, Gandalf bit down harder on his pipe in annoyance. "The elves tracked Gollum; they had been tracking him for some time and, as he wandered in search of the Ring, they continued to track him. Middle-Earth was slowly being filled with the rumor of him, a ghost in the night that drank blood. It climbed through trees to find nests; it crept into holes to find the young; it slipped through windows to find cradles…"

With each passing moment Frodo was beginning to wish that Gandalf had stayed away for another twelve years, at least…

"The slippery cad continued across the land, through Mirkwood. And there, Frodo, is where and when I made one of many mistakes." The hobbit spun around and gazed at Gandalf in surprise.

The wizard nodded grimly.

"It was there his trail finally turned cold, and it was then that I let the matter be."

Taking hold of his pipe in one hand and bringing it around to the front of his mouth, it seemed to the hobbit as though Gandalf were pouting.

"But… how did-"

"Be still, Frodo! I'm getting to that…" His ancient eyes sparkled dangerously, as he took out more pipeweed from a hidden pocket in his robe and proceeded to refill his pipe. Frodo shuffled his feet, waiting in near agony for his old friend to continue. This whole thing was making him nervous.

Finally, after taking as much time as he could and just before Frodo felt as if he would explode like one of the old man's fireworks, Gandalf continued his story.

"That was many, many years ago, my lad, and I have paid for that mishap in more dark ways then one... With the help of the huntsman, Aragorn, I found Gollum once again and questioned him. And," Frodo paled slightly more as the wizard turned to face him with a rather regretful look in his old eyes, "It was then that we found out that he intended to make Bilbo pay… and pay very dearly… for the theft of his Precious."

The hobbit put a shaking hand to his head and was about to speak when Gandalf interrupted him again with a wave of a leathery hand.

"Do not fear, Frodo, Bilbo's perfectly safe. This all happened many years ago, you must remember."

His caterpillar-like eyebrows wormed around again, must to Frodo's discomfort.

"We did not kill Gollum; we set him free. The creature was so wretched I did not think he could cause any further harm." The elder bit down hard on his pipe again. "That was my second mistake. The creature then wandered to Mordor, where I can safely say he did not have an exceedingly easy time of it. Gollum was captured by the Enemy, and," Frodo was beginning to wonder if the end of his pipe would buckle from all the biting, "it was then that Sauron found out exactly where his lost Ring had got to."

The boy's easygoing mind had understood everything up to this point. Now it seemed as though it were shutting down.

Frodo stared blankly at Gandalf. The wizard sighed.

"That is why you must leave, my boy," the old man put a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder. His voice rasped dry across the wooden floor, "The Enemy is moving."

Frodo felt as though he was going to faint and leaned heavily on Gandalf's arm for support.

"But... but I can't leave Bag-End! The Sackville-Bagginses, they'll surely find out I'm gone and come to try and take it; Bilbo would be so sore at me if I were to lose this place to such scum as th-"

"Frodo," Gandalf's husky voice boomed in the silence, "There are many more important things at stake then Bag End."

The hobbit bit his lip and took a seat directly on the floor beneath him; he needed a moment to get his thoughts back under control. Without looking up, he decided he might as well find out the end to the story.

"What… what happened to Gollum after all that?"

Gandalf nodded, though Frodo missed it, and replied, "He escaped, as he always seems to do, and was finally caught by the Elves of Mirkwood."

Frodo looked up.

"There is nothing to fear from that evil, Frodo; just from many others." The wizard's eyes grew sad and soft in the firelight. "As a matter of fact, Gollum is being held in Thranduil's dungeon as we speak…"

The elf stared at Jessie, seemingly entranced.

"Lady Jessica?..." he asked quietly, running his hand in front of her face. "You… you're looking at me quite… strangely…"

It was almost as if she could see him… Legolas had the strangest impression that her eyes were focusing.

Her watched as the girl shook her head. Her eyes closed and she frowned. Upon opening them, she stared back and bit her lip. Her eyes grew wider in fright.

Lily's own eyes had gone wide with excitement. Plopping down onto the bench in front of the prince, she held up her fingers.

"Jessie! Jessie can you see this? Can you see? Gosh your eyes don't look so cloudy right now… maybe it's the light- Legolas!!! Go open the door for a sec; oh Jessie can you see???"

The poor elf frowned and looked to Gandalf for assistance, but the wizard appeared just as befuddled. He shrugged.

Jessie pushed Lily away and stood up, rubbing her eyes frantically. The girl took a few stumbling steps forward.

"I…. I can almost…" her burning eyes trying desperately to focus. Legolas watched her carefully, watched her eyes closely as the tears came. What kind of tears they were, Legolas did not know.

He stood, shaking slightly in seeing Jessica's distress. This was the worst he had yet to see her, and a strange pain seemed to have constricted in his chest, just above where his heart rested in his chest…

Before he could go to the girl, Lily reached her first.

"Jessie! Don't worry, Jessie, I'm sure it'd just the medicine; Elrond said it might be a little painful. Oh, Jessie, this is wonderful! I mean, I know it hurts, but oh Jessie I'm just so happy for you! You'll have all your sight back in no time and-"

The smaller girl quickly ushered Jessie out of the bath room and down the hall. Legolas followed the girls with his eyes, as if they were the only part of him that could still move. The last sight he saw before the two disappeared down the hall was the light reflecting in Jessie's eyes as she turned around to steal a glance at him before Lily completely stole her away.

The prince wondered for a moment why she had looked back at all, especially at him…

He'd almost forgotten that Gandalf was there, until the old wizard rested a withered palm on his shoulder. Glancing up, Legolas saw the old man's eyes smiling warmly at him.

"You've got your hands full, haven't you?"

Patting his shoulder in comfort, the wizard winked and strode over to the threshold of the bathing chambers. To his confusion, Legolas saw the old man's expression grow somber, as if he had aged another hundred years in that one moment. Something was obviously on his mind, something much more pressing then Jessie, or Lily, or Legolas combined…

Mithrandir was gone before the prince could blink again. It seemed people were doing that quite a bit lately; or rather, perhaps Legolas's body could no longer move as fast as everyone else's.

_Whatever the case, _he thought sadly to himself_, I know one thing for sure…_

_I'm terribly confused._

A/N: ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRIGHT! woohoo! Another chapter, another story thingie, hopefully this one will stay…. Thankies to all of you who have reviewed!! You guys are awesome.

Ttyl!! And thanks again!! PINTS FOR EVERYONE!!!! huzzah!

Love,

Gurl of Gondor


	14. Sights and Sounds

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! I appreciate it muchly, as I can never stress enough.

XoXSilverDragonXoX: I can't believe you saved my chapters!!! O,O if there is any way at all that you can send them to me, I would be forever and completely totally forever till I die in your debt!!!! YOU ROCK GIRL!!!!! :D

And without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!!!!

Chapter 15

Sights and Sounds

Jessie squinted at the blurred shapes before her. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she worked with Lily, who now held up objects for Jessica to see. It had been a week since their episode in the bathroom, and exactly a week since Jessie had seen or heard from Legolas; the girl had yet to hear anything from Mellon at all. The idea that he might be gone worried her.

"Alright, Jessie; here's an easy one," Lily told her confidently. The girl held up what appeared to be a small gold fuzzy object… then again, everything was still quite fuzzy to Jessie.

"Um…" Jessie's eyes had begun to hurt a good ten minutes ago, but being this close to success made her shrug off the discomfort. "I think it's…." She could make out a dark elliptical area near the top of the object and a skinny portion about halfway down. Jess bit her lip.

"…A cup?"

Lily clapped.

"Good!! That's three in a row, Jessie!!!" A fuzzy part of Lily's face moved, "You're almost there."

Her friend just shook her head.

"That was three in a row out of, what, fifteen?"

Jessie sighed and leaned back on the bed; her eyes traveled up to the dark stone ceiling. She felt the bed shift slightly as the smaller girl came to sit beside her. A small hand patted Jessica's comfortingly. Lily seemed to have changed a little in the months they had been away…

"You gotta be positive, Jessie! This is a big step; a few weeks ago you wouldn't have been able to do anything like this…"

Jessie heard the door creak open but, as usual, the footsteps were nonexistent. Her mind instantly provided images of Legolas or Mellon waiting just behind that doorway, and she held her breath.

"Good tidings, Lady Jessica, Lady Lily."

Jessie, disappointed, let out her breath.

"Good tidings, Master Figwit." Lily's voice wafted gracefully across the room. It practically dripped happiness. "What do you need?"

Figwit coughed.

"If you do not mind, Lady Jessica," the elf asked sheepishly, "I was wondering if I could borrow Lily for a moment…"

Jessie nodded, still painfully aware at the formal title the elf had given her. She expected Lily to hug her and rush off like she usually did, and was surprised when she noticed the fuzzy maroon character that was her friend, remain sitting. Lily was facing her.

"Are you sure, Jessie? I mean, I'll stay here if you need me too… I don't mind…"

She was sincere, but Jess could tell her friend really hoped she could go. It wasn't as if she could blame her, spending all her time with her dumb blind friend… Jessie nodded.

"Go ahead… I'll be fine here."

The smaller girl grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back soon Jessie, if you need anything!"

The door shut and the giggles receded. With that, the room was quiet. Jessie was once again alone with her thoughts, which of course traveled back to Legolas and Mellon. The feeling that there was something connecting the two still haunted Jessie, and the knowledge that they reminded her constantly of the person in her dream was unsettling.

_That's silly,_ she would always tell herself, _Most of the elves could resemble that blonde-haired image from the dream…_Despite every notion she provided herself, she knew in her heart of hearts that it was more then just appearance that linked her dream to real life. It was a strange feeling she had, down in her gut; a warm feeling, a dark feeling…

A premonition type feeling…

Jessie sat up with a jerk and stood, absently rubbing the goosebumps out of her arm. She needed to get out of this room, maybe go to one of the gardens. She had noticed Gandalf had been acting strange lately; perhaps she could find him and ask him what was on his mind…

It had to be better then what was on hers, anyway.

A bright yellow butterfly landed silently on a long stem of grass. Its petal-shaped wings beat twice, then settled back flat; its antennae waved in the breeze. The butterfly held on with its feet, tasting the blade and curling and uncurling its proboscis in pleasure.

The wind changed suddenly, blowing from the east; the butterfly's tiny heart began to beat faster and faster as a strange sense of urgency overtook its tiny frame. Its buttercup wings fanned out and the creature took to the air, traveling against the wind towards…

Must tell.

A leaf flew past at an alarming rate and almost knocked the tiny butterfly out of the air. The breeze was picking up. It sped on.

Must find.

The butterfly beat its wings as fast as they would go. Its multi-facetted emerald eyes took in the world in a state of emergency.

Must hurry!

A strange shape appeared in the insect's vision, a black blob, near to the ground and over to its right. Naturally, the creature veered to the left.

A hand! Suddenly a huge groping hand lunged, sloth-like, across the path of the shining creature. In fright, it pitched up and over, away from the offending obstacle.

Again, the hand swiped at the butterfly, again and again, and still its crystalline wings beat fast enough for the butterfly to continue on. It could still see the black shape nearby, following it. Ahead, the winged creature could make out more dark objects, these tall and leafy…

Whatever was chasing it lost the butterfly's path as it entered the forest. Its tiny wings flapped pathetically and after flying on for as far as it could go, the exhausted being landed on a leaf to rest.

Suddenly the dappled light of the trees was gone. Something was suddenly standing where it had not been before, and the butterfly's antennae waved in alarm. With a jerk, they stopped. Two great wizardly hands came down over top of the creature, but the butterfly remained still.

Found.

Told.

Danger!

The tiny creature heaved one last breath and collapsed. The only voice within miles rumbled quietly as a large withered finger stroked a golden wing.

"Heavens help us… he has found it."

A/N: yes, another cliffie, I know I'm horrible…. But what does it all mean?!?!?!!? :D you shall seeee. All in good time. Till then, as always, I remain,

gurlofgondor


	15. There is a change in the wind

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys!!! I hope you like the next chapter!! and a billion bajillion thanx to XoXSilverDragonXoX!!!

Chapter 16

There is a change in the wind…

It appeared that Gandalf was never one to be granted a day off from the ever-pressing insanities that continually plagued Middle-Earth. The elder sat atop a stone bench, his expression thoughtful and his eyes distant as he called to mind all that had come to pass in just the past few moments.

He hadn't been able to get much from the butterfly's ramblings; butterflies were such bubbly creatures, and it took a lot to upset them. The tiny sprite had told him enough, shown him enough through the wizard's second sight. The Enemy had finally discovered the presence of the two girls and had realized how vital they were to the success of the Maia's hostile take-over. Gandalf knew Sauron would stop at nothing to gain such a vital foothold in his quest for power.

The man caressed a golden wing, still lying lovingly in his large, weathered hands. His ancient eyes took on a shade of rainy blue; the creature's death, though hardly important, struck a chord in the old wizard's heart, and it pained him to think that Sauron could cause discord on even such a tiny level.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears; Gandalf looked up to find, not really to his surprise, Lady Jessica making her way over to where he sat. Her eyes were slitted and she still held her hands slightly outstretched to catch herself if she fell.

He smiled sadly. He wished he could tell her, and tell Lily, about the plight they had unwillingly fallen into, but he knew that the time was not ripe as of yet…

…Besides, he still did not truly know how he would handle what was coming, let alone what the girls would do…

Carefully laying the remains of his little golden friend down inside the petals of a nearby flower, the wizard stood and took the girl's hands.

"Greetings again, Lady; would you care to take a seat?"

Jessie nodded her thanks. Gandalf noticed she appeared to be uncommonly preoccupied, and frowned.

"I see your eyes are regaining their strength," he told her as soon as she was seated comfortably on the bench beside him, "I am happy for you."

Jessie nodded again and smiled, though the light from it did not seem to touch her eyes.

"Yes, I seem to regain a bit more of my sight each day. I have good days and bad days but… over all…" she trailed off. Gandalf frowned.

"Pardon my curiosity, Jessica, but it appears that there is something on your mind."

After a moment's pause the girl nodded.

"There's just some things that have been bothering me lately…" she said, trailing off.

One of Gandalf's bushy eyebrows arched slightly.

"Oh? I hope you'll pardon an old man for asking what they are…"

Jessica frowned.

"There are things… I've been…" she paused, as if she wasn't sure if she should go on. Admitting defeat, the girl sighed.

"Life's just too complicated for me, I guess… I'm sorry, Gandalf, I think I have to work this problem out on my own."

Gandalf nodded, understanding.

At last someone knew how he felt.

* * *

Night came early to the Halls of Thranduil, and as had been usual for the past week, Legolas was on watch. The young prince sat, hidden, in the bows of an ancient beech tree; his eyes, which glistened brightly in the moonlight, were keen and clear. His companions thought the conviction he paid towards guard duty was a little out of place for the elf, but Figwit kept their questions at bay. This was perfectly alright with Legolas, who felt he needed the time away… 

This night had bee peaceful as yet, and as always happened when it was left to its own devices, the prince's mind wandered far into the deep dark recesses of his thoughts, back to Jessie…

Legolas missed the human girl, astoundingly more then he would have thought. Each night, as she attempted to shrug off the icy wind that pervaded his perch in the trees, so did he attempt to shrug off ideas of Lady Jessica. She confused and bewildered him far beyond the reaches of his imagination, and despite his best efforts, each night he dreamt of her. He longed to see her smile, if but for the last time…

He could not go back; he knew that, at least. She would know, as soon as she saw him, heard him again, that he was Mellon… that he had tricked her. The thought of that face, full of hurt and anger against him, was more the Legolas felt he could bear in one lifetime…

A twig snapped. The prince's sensitive ears twitched and his muscles tensed, all frivolous thoughts of longing put far out of his mind. Already his bow was at hand, an arrow cocked in place. Someone drew near…

Glancing towards a beech to his left, Legolas caught the eye of ever-watchful Figwit.

_Have you seen it? _

_No, my prince. Whatever the best may be, my eyes have not found it, yet. _

_Warn the others. It could be an orc raiding party for all we- _

The prince ended his thought abruptly and turned toward the sound of labored breathing. He did not need to look to know that Figwit was watching, too.

Legolas' eyes pierced the darkness of the wood, grown full of evil tidings as of late. The servents of the Dark Tower were growing in number, and the scouting parties of Mirwood had disposed of at least one hundred of the fell beasts since Lily's and Jessie's discovery.

Aided by the light of the half moon, the elf made out a dark blotch moving amidst the underbrush. For a moment he thought it was one of the great spiders, for it moved as one; fluidly, and with great speed. Legolas dismissed the idea as he drew the bow-string tighter. This was no spider… instead it was something much more foul.

A breeze threaded through the bows of the trees, whispering…

"My precciioouusss…."

* * *

The shaft flew from Figwit's bow straight and true, guided by the magic of the Elves. He could hear the almost silent wisp of the other arrows, fired by his comrades, surrounding the Gollum far below. The young elf could make out Prince Legolas in the next tree; his had been the first to fly. 

The creature's rasping voice pierced the night in a gut-wrenching, high-pitched wail. Fitwit resisted the urge to cover his delicate ears against the onslaught as he quickly scampered out of the tree and, as he did so, leased another arrow to land just before the Gollum's face as it attempted escape. It wailed again and, as the archers approached, snarled. The beast lunged at the elf closest to it and wrapped its filthy hands around the warrior's neck.

Figwit let fly another shaft, stiking the beast in the right arm. As he watched Gollum drop, writhing, to the dappled earth, he thanked the gods for his elven eyesight; the shaft passed just inches in front of his friend's face.

The scouts quickly surrounded the creature and bound him hand and foot. Figwit checked with the injured archer and was glad to see his friend was not badly hurt, but both knew the welts from the creature's surprisingly strong hands would be present for weeks.

Figwit winced at Gollum's shrieking cries; he could not make out much of its scrambled jabber, but it appeared to the elf that the rope was burning Gollum…

"Prince Legolas," Figwit murmured as the elf strode closer to him, "Your father will want to hear of this before the night is through. The presence of the damned one is far more of his concern then a passing orc or spider."

Legolas nodded grimly, but said nothing. Figwit frowned and leaned closer, whispering fervently,

"Legolas, I hardly know what has been on your mind this past fortnight but it must end now," he scowled, "This is of far greater importance then anything you could possibly be dealing with; this creature could portend a doom for us all."

Legolas glanced up and, in the moonlight, Figwit could make out the sorrow of his face. Legolas clasped his friend's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Figwit; as always, you see farther then I." he paused, "I shall take this news to my father, but…"

Figwit cocked an eyebrow.

"You wish me to come with you…?"

Legolas nodded, sheepishly. Rolling his eyes and clasping Legolas' own shoulder in return, he grinned.

"Oh, I suppose I can keep you out of trouble just one more time…"

As the two friends made their way back into the citadel, the creature Gollum in tow, Figwit couldn't help but surpress a shudder. The madness of Gollum's eyes was unnerving… and, he knew, the beginning of a greater peril in store for them all…

A/N: yaaaaaaaaay another chappie done!!! Woohoo!! hehe please review and thankies to you all!!

Love and lembas,

Gurl of gondor


	16. Everyone is breaking down

Thankies to XoXSilverDragonXoX!

Chapter 17

Everyone is breaking down…

Manwe paced about the room, a troubled look on his face. His wife could hardly bear to look on any longer and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dearest," Varda interluded, "You worry yourself to ruin. They will be here, in due course."

Manwe sighed and looked up at her, his eyes dark and foreboding.

"I apologize," he said, taking her hands in his, "I fear the worst and… this is something for which the gods must be united to face…"

"-And united we shall be, brother." Orome spoke as he strode into the room. His boots clicked loudly on the stone floor and the echo gave his an air of importance. He broke the serious look on his face to grin, and clasped hands with Manwe.

"Forgive my tardiness," he said with a tint of mockery to his voice, "I was otherwise detained."

Manwe knew perfectly well what his darling younger brother was talking about and was rather quite glad that the rebellious Orome chose not to reveal the details.

Before he could speak again, Tulkas, Yavanna and Nienna entered the room. As always, his other brother had a disturbed look on his face.

"Brother," Tulkas nodded and he folded his arms, "You have never been want to call us to conclave on such short notice. What is it that troubles you?"

Manwe kissed the hands of both Yavanna and Nienna and gestured that they all take their seats at table. At his place of honor, the god-king was painfully aware of the empty seat on his right, the seat at which once sat He on whom rested the blame of this whole ordeal.

"I regret," he began, "that everything we have worked for in this place is once again at risk of being overturned."

He paused and met each set of eyes in turn; weeping Nienna seemed to be holding her breath.

"But Lord, what… what could be worse than that which is already in progress?"

Manwe frowned and seemed loathed to speak.

"The plight of the periann and His Ring is secondary to that of the Others and the repercussions of their presence in Arda."

Murmurs littered the council chamber and whispers seemed to bud from the very walls as they all digested this information. Finally it was Yavanna who spoke.

"Brother… we here all know of the two humans whom Arda seems to have brought forth from nowhere, but they have caused no trouble I have, at least, become aware of. What do you see that we do not?"

Varda was surprised to see her husband's shoulders seem to sag and his visage age as if all the millennia had finally taken their toll.

Tulkas spoke up.

"He whom we have refused to speak of… He has not broken free?"

Manwe sighed.

"No; He, at least, still remains in his eternal cage where he can cause no more harm. It is with his lieutenant that the present matter resides." He told them, his dark eyes piercing holes into the air about them. "Sauron may not have yet succeeded in finding his Master's Ring, but with the help of his dark minions he has discovered the two human girls in Mirkwood."

Orome shrugged but was obviously troubled.

"What does it matter? They rest in the heart of the realm of Thranduil, under the ground where not even Sauron at this moment can reach them, Eru bless them. I still do not understand why you take on this predicament with such a horrendous air. Get to the point, brother, if you will!"

Manwe repressed a growl.

"You would not be so quick to judge my emotions, Orome, if you knew that Sauron has discovered the existence of the _N'atpalurin Ando_!"

The women gasped and Nienna began to sob more uncontrollably. Orome had visibly paled.

"That is… impossible, Brother," he said, unsure of himself. "Iluvatar hid it long ago, no one other then we seated here knows of its existence!"

Manwe rested his head in his hands.

"I know that as well as any but I also know that Eru's visions never lie."

The wretched god gestured towards the mirror that rested along the opposite wall. Along its silver-gilded edge was inscribed, _'Im Aina'elea. Aa' mani elelle na'mani merle ele' – '_I am Holy-Sight. May what you see be what you wish to see.' This was the mirror of Eru, the First One, given to the Valar as a means by which they might look out upon the world. The Mirror of Mirrors would not lie.

Cautiously, Orome left his seat at table and went to stand before the mirror. Its surface shimmered as an image formed.

The young god gasped and covered his hand with his mouth. His normally joking eyes were not joking now.

"Eru help us…" he whispered as he turned back to face his siblings.

"We must stop Him!"

* * *

Back in the gardens of Thranduil, the danger to Middle-Earth was not so readily apparent…

The king flipped and spun the two daggers with a fluid ease so incredible that Jessie could hardly follow his movements. Her eyesight was good enough that Thranduil and the others felt that the two girls could be taught to defend themselves. No one wanted to say, everyone present was painfully aware of how much the two humans might need it…

Thanduil caught both blades and landed in a defensive stance on one knee. He straightened and eyed the girls sternly.

"No one here expects you two to become that proficient with any sort of elven weaponry; I am sure you are aware, however, of how important learning to defend yourself is… especially in these troubled times." Thranduil threw a minute glance over to where Gandalf was standing. The wizard's face was grave, but he said nothing.

Staring intently at Jessica and Lily, he gestured to the female elf beside him.

"May I introduce Mistress _Celeb'loki_; she will train you in all that she feels necessary as far as defense and weapon-lore."

The weapon-master nodded a welcome to the two humans; her silver hair reflected the afternoon light and her dark lavender eyes seemed to take everything in at once.

Thranduil spoke some more, about honor and paying attention and treating their teacher with the respect entitled to her and the Valar knew what else… the girls just nodded as much as necessary; their minds were on their first lesson. Thankfully, their king had other, more urgent matters to attend to and, after a brisk word with Gandalf, he left with his attendants for the Main Hall.

Celeb'loki stared intently at the two girls, studying them intently. Surprisingly, she broke out into a smile.

"Mae govannen, girls. Are you ready to begin?"

Jessie nodded, glad to finally meet someone who could take her seriously. Thoughts of Mellon began to float through her head, but she pushed them away. She had given up on the elf ever coming back…

She was knocked out of her reverie with a cry from Lily.

"Oh yes, yes! What are you going to teach us first? I can't wait to learn how to use those elven knives…"

Celeb'loki took her student's excitement in stride. Jessie glanced back and forth, wondering how long she would allow Lily to go on. Finally Lily took a breath; their teacher continued to watch Lily in silence.

"Are you finished?" she asked, quietly. Lily blinked rapidly for a moment, her confusion apparent; her friend tried to hide a growing smile.

"Um… I think I am, yes." Lily answered feebly. Mistress Celeb'loki nodded with a mysterious smile apparent on her face.

"It pleases me to hear that. Now we will begin our lesson for today."

To their surprise, the elf sat down in one fluid motion and crossed her legs. With a glance to each other, Jessie and Lily did the same. Their teacher nodded in approval.

"Today we are going to practice meditation. Meditation is the key to unlocking each and any talent you possess. Through breathing and introspection, we each become in touch with our inner Spirit."

Celeb'loki's almond eyes made contact with each of her students. It seemed to Jessie that her eyes rested on her longer, and grew sad. She decided it was her imagination, however, and closed her eyes as her teacher instructed.

"You have much work ahead of you, my students."

* * *

That night the moon rose full and someone was nervously pacing in his room. Legolas hadn't made contact with Jessie in over a month, and the experience was driving him batty. He could not tell anyone; only Figwit knew, and in the prince's mind that was already one too many. Luckily everyone else was preoccupied with the arrival of Gollum. The creature's maniacal shrieks echoed throughout the dungeons two floors below the prince's feet. At the moment, Legolas should have been preparing himself for the interrogation he was to be present for, but the stress of the past month was finally boiling up inside him and he had to do something about it…

Without changing his pace, the prince made his way towards the window beside his bed. Almost immediately he found himself running across one of the gardens before his thoughts caught up to him.

'What am I doing!' he silently berated himself. 'If I do not present myself in the dungeons tonight, Father will be furious with me!'

"But…" Legolas stopped his run in the protective shadow of a tree. The prince's eyes were mad with conflicting emotions and thoughts. Finally the stress was too much for him and with a cry of defiance, he grabbed his head and sunk to the ground.

"I don't know anything anymore…" he whispered to himself. "I have lied… I cannot even face those I care most about from shame… what have I become?" he sobbed.

Only the moon saw Legolas break down that night. Only the moon was there for comfort.

And yet someone heard.

* * *

_N'atpalurin Ando:_ the Other-World Gate. Basically they are referring to the break in the time-space-continuum (or whatever you would like to call it) that Jessica and Lily fell through in coming to Middle-Earth.

hope you like! More will be forthcoming. Just so you know, _Celeb'loki _means silver dragon in elvish, in tribute to XoXSilverDragonXoX who IS ABSOLUTELY AWSOME and managed to entirely retype and send me my old chapters! THANK YOU sooooo much! Everyone say thank you to her for being so awesome, everyone, join in, send her cookies and flowers and moogles! Send her your thank you's and go check out her fanfics too!

Thankies to all my reviewers see you soon!

Gurl of Gondor


	17. The threads are coming together…

Chapter 18

The threads are coming together…

Legolas wished he could cry and cursed himself for his elven blood. He cursed himself for being a fool, and worse yet, a fool in love. How had this happened? How had this feeling crept up behind him and sprung out, as it had done this night? He didn't remember ever feeling-

The elf shook his head and propped himself up with his back against the tree. No, he remembered everything; he had just never wanted to admit how he felt to that tiny voice in the back of his head that seemed to say, _Look at her, see what she really is... Look into her eyes and try to tell yourself you do not care about her, care about her enough to die for her. Look at her Legolas, and do not look away!_

A sob escaped his lips. Had it really all come to this? What happened to the Legolas of before, the proud prince of a strong elven nation? He closed his eyes. That elf had always been there, but had been more of a mask then anything else. For once in his ancient life, Legolas was afraid. He wanted so badly to…. But he shouldn't, he couldn't! He mustn't… but if he didn't…

In subconscious dismay Legolas had curled his knees up to his chin and begun to shake. The stress was too much! He could see her, she was always there, in his sleeping and in his waking dreams. It was impossible; an impossible wish! His father expected so much of him, but Legolas knew, with this information, that he would only bring the king disappointment.

No one was more disappointed, however, than Legolas was with himself.

He pounded the back of his head against the tree until he couldn't feel the pain anymore. He didn't see the trickle of blood run down his neck and onto his tunic, for the true pain was still there, inside him. Legolas wished with all his heart that he could reach into his chest with his hand and pull out the dark thing inside that made him hurt so badly… the dark, coiled thing around his heart that made him fear… The guilt would surely end him now!

The prince cried aloud in heart-wrenching agony. He was beyond the point of caring if anyone heard him; he was beyond the point of sanity. The shaking worsened and Legolas did cry, as he had wished.

He cried tears of blood.

* * *

Jessie was dreaming again. She was dreaming that nightmarish, wonderful dream… the dream that, this time, wasn't really a dream at all. She saw the angel, saw him face down death, and this time he lived! He beat back the shadow and glowed with a light all his own. He turned around and for once, Jessie could truly make out his eyes. Their deep crystal blue drew her in like a protective shield… 

Just when she felt that this dream could never end, the angel was sucked back into the shadow. It was still there! It was larger somehow, darker then it had been before. Jessie could almost make out a face inside its twirling twisting smoky depths.

No! she cried. The angel screamed-

The girl practically jumped out of bed when a real scream snapped her back to conciousness. For a moment Jessie still thought she was asleep, but then realized that she was still in her room, safe and sound. The dream had been just that, a dream; she had a feeling, though, that the scream had been much more real then she would have liked.

She rubbed her eyes. The white light of the moon was shining unobstructed through her open window. She'd taken to leaving it open at night, just in case she woke up; the light of the moon was soothing, especially tonight...

Another cry reached her ears and she frowned. Something was definitely wrong and it sounded like it was coming from outside. Her bare feet padded across the stone floor as she made her way to the window. Lily was still asleep.

A few moments later Jessie found herself gingerly stepping across the grass. It was cold, crisp and wet against her feet but tonight it did not comfort her as it had done in the past. A breeze whispered through the trees and her heart began to beat faster. She had a very bad feeling…

For a moment it looked like one of the trees, silhouetted against the moonlight, was moving of its own accord. It hit her, then, that someone was…

Jessie ran across the field, her sense of urgency growing though she didn't yet know why. She tripped over a root she hadn't seen in the dark and fell down to the ground hard. She got back up quickly; she kept going. It was only when she was a few paces away from the person did her footsteps slow. It dawned on her that, perhaps, this was a person she should not be dealing with…

The being chose that moment to shift its head and, as the moonlight reflected off the pale face, Jessie realized…

"Legolas?..."

She could hardly believe he eyes. This couldn't be the prince… his clothes were stained with blood; his hair was matted to his head; his hands were shaking... Upon hearing her voice, he stiffened and met her gaze. Jessica moved forward and knelt beside him, moving out a hand to touch him but hesitating. His face was raw; his crystal eyes, bloodshot…

Crystal eyes…

Legolas saw her hand reach out and covered his face in his hands. He groaned.

"Please… leave me be… don't touch me…"

Jessie bit her lip. She didn't know what to do… should she leave?

Her hand seemed to move of its own accord as she brushed back the wild strands of hair threatening his face. The prince turned away.

"Please… I do not mean to be rude m-my lady," he stammered in a low voice, "but… I do not deserve such comfort, especially n-not from one such as you."

Jessie frowned.

"Legolas, I…" she trailed off. What could she say to him? She could hardly understand what was happening. "I… I'm not going to leave you, your majesty-"

"Leave me be!" the prince angrily cried. His face, contorted as it was and covered in bloody tears, looked ghoulish in the moonlight. Jessie gasped and stared at her hands in her lap. Perhaps she should leave, after all…

The trees rustled again. Jessie was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, alone with a distressed prince in a garden at night. She knew she couldn't leave, though… he needed someone…

Legolas shivered and sobbed. The girl edged closer and put her arm around him; he seemed about to shake her off again, but Jessie lifted his chin and made him look at her. The internal battle was visible in his eyes and seemed to be eating away at him, piece by piece.

The girl did all she knew how to do, at that point. She held him close and cooed to him a gentle song, while the moon watched over them both…

_Firamin ear_

_Kelumta ar' orarta dalnyaramin_

_Tenamin nalla en' ear_

_Yaara ooma yalta cormamin…_

* * *

Not too long after, deep in the bowels of the dungeons of Thranduil, Gollum's cell burst open in an unholy, firey light. The creature shrieked and covered its large pale eyes. 

_You know what you must do…_ the voice echoed off the walls. Gollum's eyes were tearing up from the sudden burst of light. It seemed to him as though thunder were all around him.

"Yes, yes yes Master! The nasty princey, we's knows what we's must do! Please please, just gets the lights away, the lights, the lights!"

The rumbling voice chuckled darkly.

_Yes… the lights, indeed…._

With that, the fire was gone and Gollum was alone once more. His eyes burned, but the hatred he felt for the Great Eye, the elves and himself was far greater and more scorching. He shrieked maniacally. He knew well, the plan. His Master would be pleased.

With a few hacking _gollums_ of laughter, the creature snuck over to the darkest corner of his cell to wait. Thranduil had interrogated him, but he would be back.

"The nasty elvzies always comes back, don't they, preccciousss?"

_gollum!_

* * *

hope you like! The plot thickens, hehehe! Please review! 


	18. Dreams of Men and Elves alike

Chapter 19

Dreams of Men and Elves alike…

Thranduil winced and pressed a hand against the constriction he felt in his chest and he grimaced. Something was decidedly not right.

The king forced his stiff body up out of the chair he had been studying in and towards the door to his room. The feeling of apprehension intensified suddenly and then vanished.

Something was not right.

He reached out to grab the door handle when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a very grumpy wizard standing before him. Thranduil cocked an eyebrow at Gandalf but that was all; minutes later they were flying down the corridors and catacombs and straight to Gollum's cell. The feeling of revulsion twisted tighter around the king's heart the closer they became.

The king's first thought was that Gollum had escaped; as his sharp eyes adjusted, however, he could pick out the slight decrepit form of the beast curled up in the far corner.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed as he turned to Thranduil.

_'His Eye has definitely touched this place, your Majesty.' _The wizard's voice echoed in his head.

Thranduil nodded as a rasping voice broke the silence.

"The pretty kingzey cannot escape what comeses," Gollum gargled. "Kingsey will die! His pretty elvses, his pretty son, we will eats out their pretty blue eyeses eeeeeeeeeehehehe!"

Thranduil's face darkened; his disgust for the creature was painfully plain on his rapidly reddening face. He tightly grasped the bars before him.

"The day you lay a hand on any of my people, worm, is the day I will personally cut out your heart!"

Gandalf gripped his shoulder tightly and Thranduil stayed his rage. He let go of the bars and, without a second glance at either the wizard or creature, stomped back up the stairs. The king's chest still felt constricted and he pressed his hand against it again. He felt awful… Gollum's cackling laughter followed him back through the catacombs, ringing in his head and hanging heavily on his heart.

The elf turned at the sound of his companion's footsteps. Gandalf was still frowning.

"I apologize for my behavior, Mithrandir," Thranduil said as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I have to real excuse…"

He shook his head, at a loss, and Gandalf put a comforting hand on his shoulder. When the king looked up, however, he could see that a shadow still hung over the wizard's face.

"What is it?" he whispered, massaging the pain still felt in his chest.

Gandalf shook his head. Thranduil thought he looked much older then usual.

"Sire, I feel that the Eye was not the only thing amiss tonight. I know you still sense it as well."

The Istari's eyes glittered in the torchlight.

"Something stirs, sire."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. Gandalf didn't need telepathy to know what was going through the king's mind.

A war council would begin...

* * *

Jessie tried to keep her eyes open as the stars wheeled above her head. Legolas had stopped wimpering long ago and the girl was almost certain that he had fallen into a deep elven sleep. She continued to stroke his tangled, golden hair as his head rested peacefully on her lap. Sleep seemed imminent but she was still wary of whatever lurked outside the halls of the citadel.

The girl rubbed her eyes with her free hand. How long had she been out here? It seemed to her as if she had been in the garden for eons. Thoughts continued to whirl in her rest-deprived mind. Why was Legolas in such a state? She had never heard of an elf crying blood before… Something was definitely wrong…

In the moonlight the prince's face shone pale. The dried tears left rosy rivulets on his white skin and the girl could see that even while the elf slept, his expression still held the stress of his waking life.

Jessie rested her head against the tree behind her and closed her eyes for a moment. If she were able to rest, perhaps everything would be sorted out when she woke up… yes, that sounds right… they were safe in the garden… if she could just sleep.. rest… for a moment…

At last the girl gave in to sleep; her hand rested gently on Legolas' back as both elf and maiden slept sounding in the garden, unhindered by the rest of the world for the first time in a long time. The stars watched the two from up above and seemed to wink at each other in amusement. The moon hushed them; this was no laughing matter. Middle-Earth was in grave danger and… if the gods were right… these two would be needed to save it.

* * *

Back in the gods' home on Tantequetil, Manwe was massaging his aching head. The pain had started about the time Nienna almost passed out and Tulkas got to arguing with Orome over the best course of action for the coming months. That had been a few days ago…

Lorien seemed thoughtful and nodded to the plan Manwe had just suggested.

"I agree; it is apparent something must be done, but are you sure the Children are ready? None of them are of age… the elf, just barely…"

Manwe closed his eyes for a moment; he knew Lorien didn't mean anything by his questions but just once, he wish people would just do what he asked…

Este's voice broke the tension.

"If nothing else, my husband, there are many involved who need the healing we can bring." Her liquid eyes searched Manwe's face. "If this is what our Lord wishes, then it is what we shall do."

Lorien smiled faintly at his wife. "My wife speaks the truth, Brother. We shall send them the messages you wish."

With a bow and a pat on Manwe's shoulder, the god and goddess of dreams departed from the room. Varda, seemingly out of the shadows, appeared at her husband's side. In her hand was a bandage smelling of sage and thyme.

"You need sleep, my love." She said gently, pressing the bandage to his forehead. "There is time for such trials tomorrow. Lorien and Este will do well. The others are preparing… now you must rest."

Manwe nodded and inhaled the earthy smells deeply. With a grateful smile to his wife, he allowed her to lead him to their bedchambers.

Tomorrow was another day.

Tomorrowwould befirst day of the rest of the fight.

* * *

Deepin the gardens of Thranduil, two forms stepped out of the mist. A man walked up to the two people slumbering under the tree and, whispering quietly in elvish, placed a hand on each of them in turn. When he was finished, the woman kissed both the girl and the elf on the forehead. Almost immediately, the worries seemed to melt from the sleepers' faces.

Had anyone but her husband been watching, they would have heard Este whispering quietly to herself as she and her husband departed, "May Iluvatar guide your steps, Children of the Light. You shall need every helping hand you may find…"

* * *

A/N: I'm very happy with this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review:D 


	19. The dreams continue

Chapter 20

The dreams continue

Jessie's eyes fluttered open and she moaned sleepily as they adjusted to the gentle light of the dappled glen. She realized with a jolt that she was not in the garden anymore…

She tried to stand only to realize that Legolas was still sleeping on her lap. Her confused expression softened at the peaceful look on his immaculate face.

Wait… when she'd fallen asleep, Legolas had still been covered in blood…

Jessie frowned. That was odd…

She gently nudged Legolas awake. The prince rubbed his eyes and stared at his surroundings for a moment. Upon seeing Jessie he blushed and quickly stood up. He seemed at a loss for words, but his pale face burned.

"I… I'm sorry…"

Jessie stood up and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Do you … know where we are?"

Jessie's gaze flickered up for a moment to meet his, and both could see how confused and worried the other was. Jessie bit her lip.

"No, my lady… I'm afraid that I don't…"

Sounds of something moving through the trees in front of them broke the tension; both started as a woman and a man, both cloaked in grey, stepped out of the wood and into the clearing. Jessie saw Legolas reach for his knives out of the corner of her eye. From the look on his face, she realized they weren't there.

The man smiled gently as he led the woman to stop a few feet from them.

"Mae govannen," His voice was almost a whisper. "Do not be afraid."

The strangers seemed to shimmer in gossamer grey cloaks that covered them from neck to foot. Legolas opened his mouth to speak but the woman gently held up her hand as the she and the man strode nearer.

"There is not much time," she murmured, smiling sadly, "and there is much to be done."

"But -" Jessie began to ask when she was interrupted by the man.

"Shhh." He smiled kindly. "Know only that we are here to help."

The woman nodded.

"The Enemy grows stronger every moment; Elrond Peredhil plans to erect a Council to decide the next course of action."

Jessie and Legolas glanced at each other. The man's grey eyes bored into Legolas.

"You must travel to Rivendell, your Highness. If you are not present at the Council, the situation will become irreversible and more dire then you could ever imagine."

Legolas frowned.

"I'm sure if you relay this news to my father-"

"He knows already, Legolas." The woman told him. "You must leave at first light with a small party of only those with whom you hold the utmost sacred trust. The sooner you reach Elrond, the better off Middle-Earth shall be."

Before Jessie or Legolas could speak again, the couple began to fade back into the covering of the forest behind them. The woman, however, pressed something in to Jessie's hand before she left. With a sad smile, the two were gone…

…and Jessie woke up, still leaning against the tree and back in Thranduil's garden. The moon shone brightly over the tops of the leafy bows and gently shadowed the features of Legolas' flushed face. He was still sleeping.

The girl bit her lip and was tempted to wake the prince when she gazed down in the object she held in her hand.

It was a tiny silver bell.

* * *

By the time the sun broke over the tops of the trees of Mirkwood, Legolas had already cleaned himself up and was quickly making his way towards the king's Council Chambers. The prince tried to push all thoughts of Jessie and what had happened out of his head... 

_'Legolas blinked as sunlight beamed into his eyes; for a moment he couldn't remember where he was. The next moment brought back everything and the elf's face flushed with shame. Glancing up, he saw Jessie, still dreaming, against the tree. _

_Without ever thinking about it, Legolas reached up a hand to brush away the hair from her face; it was then that he noticed that his fingers were stained with blood._

_The elf gasped and jerked his hand back. He had to wash the horrors of last night away before someone saw him… before he could talk to his father about the dream…_

_Was it just a dream? Legolas shook his head; no, it had been the Valar, Lorien and Este, that had spoken to him last night. He peeked back at the slumbering girl beside him. Had she heard it all too? Did she remember?_

_For a second Legolas was tempted to wake her and thus resolve the questions that were spinning around in his mind. The sounds of people approaching quickly distilled the urge and he ran for the nearest tunnel exit. _

_He glanced back only once. Jessie had woken up and was looking around with a forlorn look on her pale face…'_

Legolas grimaced and shook his head. He was almost at the Chamber door-

-when it burst open to show one of Thranduil's pages running to fetch him.

"P-prince Legolas!" the elf stuttered, "Your father is expecting you."

With a dark frown, Legolas strode into the hall.

"Legolas! I've been looking for you all morning; where in the bloody name of Istar have you been-"

"Father, please..." the prince never would have interrupted his father before, but this was urgent. He strode up close to the king's chair and whispered fervently.

"I had a dream last night…"

* * *

dun dun DUNNNNN. :) 


	20. Feather dusting and wizardly discussions

Chapter 21

Feather dusting and wizardly discussions

Jessie swiftly made her way through the rough stone passageways and with every step it seemed she managed to trip over some new obstacle, stone and elf alike.

"Mae Govannen, Lady Jessica! What may I do for you?"

She sighed and told the courtier her plight.

"I have been looking for Prince Legolas; do you know where I might find him?"

Just as everyone else had told her, no one had seen him. A few had glimpsed him running through the corridors this morning, but since then he was scarce to be found. She had spent the past half hour trying to find him and it seemed he had disappeared on her almost as swiftly as the strange couple from her dream. Jessie had to know if he had seen the same vision.

Now she was finally fed up with all of it; Legolas or not, she had to tell the king. A voice grumbled in her head that she should have gone to see him right away; it was quickly silenced by another more frustrating idea – the reason she'd chosen to find Legolas.

The doors to Thranduil's Council Room yielded to her with a groan; she expected all eyes to turn towards the sound as they usually did when one came in unannounced. To Jessie's surprise, however, the room was empty of everyone except a few young elf-wives tiding up.

"My lady," one said demurely in mid curtsey, "I am afraid that if you are seeking his Highness, you have just missed him."

Jessie nodded and sagged wearily against the wall in an attempt to catch her ragged breath. It was just as well, she supposed to herself. If Legolas did see the same as she, he would have undoubtedly told his father by now.

"I don't suppose you know where he went off to?" she asked with a sigh. The girl shook her head but another, younger elf stepped forward.

"I heard rumors, milady, that he and Prince Legolas are in council."

The older girl shot her friend a nasty look as if she wasn't supposed to have said anything. The other ignored her.

Jessie nodded again, what she had thought now confirmed. She eyed the older girl with suspicion.

"I take it this meeting is somewhat of a secret?" she asked quietly, delicately. The girl stiffened while the other nodded and walked tenderly forward.

"Yes… I overheard them talking as Eilatha and I came in to tidy things up. They left immediately but from what I heard…it sounds dangerous!" she shook her head, leaning in closer, "I trust you, though, milady."

Jessie, though the blood had left her cheeks, smiled and looked both elf-wives in the eye.

"Don't worry, ladies. I can keep a secret."

The other girl bit her lip.

"Come on _alta anto_!" she chided. "We still have a great deal, yet, to do."

With a flurry of curtsies all three ladies were back to what they had been doing; the two elves to dusting and Jessie to running back down the hallway. She ignored the disgusted looks of some of the older elves as she ran, rather undignified for a girl, and tried to remember which passageway led to which. This was all so unbelievably maddening…

Jessie was so deep in thought that she almost ran into Gandalf, who had just turned the corner.

"By my beard, Lady Jessica! Where are you off to in such a rush?"

Jessie's eyes went wide and she almost fell over; as she clutched the wizard's arm she said, "I… I'm looking for King Thranduil and-"

She stopped herself and for a moment decided whether or not she could tell Gandalf about her dream, and about what she was trying to do. She felt so tired all of a sudden.

"I… Gandalf, do you know where he is? This is… really important…"

The old man eyes narrowed.

"I'm afraid I just came from seeing him, Jessica. He's rather occupied at the moment…"

The wizard stopped talking at the look on Jessie's face. It seemed to him as though she would either like to tear his beard out or fall down and weep.

He knelt down as Jessie wiped away a frustrated tear.

"Gandalf… I've been trying to find Legolas all morning! I… I have to see the king, no one will help me, the maids said something about dangerous things happening and I.. I…"

"Shh…" Gandalf smoothed back her disheveled hair. "Perhaps I can help…"

* * *

Moments later Gandalf and Jessie were hurrying down some of the darkest passageways the girl had ever seen; she'd already lost track of where they were, but wasn't about to ask questions. They were going to see the king. 

Gandalf already knew about the dream; he had been briefed by Legolas and his father about what both knew about the situation. What he hadn't known was that Jessie had had the same dream; the prince failed to mention the other details to the previous night. Gandalf frowned deeper as they turned another slimy, twisting corner and thought rather sarcastically that it must have slipped the prince's mind…

The wizard had been working for days on how to solve the growing problem in the East and the impending doom that seemed to hang about the land like a ring of smoke. He had spoken telepathically with Lord Elrond and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien both about the matter and all had decided that a Council of races must be held, with all past grievances put aside. No one outside of Thranduil had been told and so the fact that Jessie and Legolas had both had a dream mentioning a council at Rivendell was somewhat disquieting.

They turned another corner and blinked at the light that was shining brightly from down the hall. Jessie had been quiet the whole way; the Istari was rather grateful for that. So many questions… and no time to answer them.

He opened the door for the girl and shook his head. The last thing they needed was the gods meddling in the affairs of men... Melkor was enough the first time.

Shooing his dark thoughts to the back of his mind, the wizard stepped into the now silenced room.

* * *

Thranduil frowned. 

"Mithrandir… I am sure that you have a good reason for bringing someone down here when you _know_," the last word was a growl, "of the importance of secrecy."

Gandalf ignored the king's anger and quickly explained the situation to him. He noticed with interest that Prince Legolas seemed to avoiding Jessie altogether.

Thranduil was obviously perturbed that his son had chosen to leave out a few choice details concerning the human girl but realized that another angry spat would have to wait. The situation was very dire.

"So… both of you had the vision, then." He said quietly, glancing between the two younger people in the room. "That makes it more credible, to say the least…" Gandalf knew the thought didn't make the king any happier; the wizard himself wasn't exactly pleased with the gods at the moment…

"What I would love to see, however," Thranduil continued while extending a delicate hand to Jessie, "Is the bell you spoke of. May I see it?"

The girl nodded and reached for the sash around her waist. What the three other men hadn't noticed was the presence of a large knot at the end of it. Inside the bundle was a perfectly crafted silver bell, about the size of a baby's fist.

Thranduil tenderly plucked it from her hands and muttered to himself. The bell was a flawless beauty, even to his greatly prejudiced elven eyes.

"Well…" he frowned, glancing at Gandalf, "it is lovely, truly, but I don't quite see how this has any great significance to what we're dealing with."

He handed Gandalf the little treasure while the wizard mused. What could this tiny trinket have to do with the gods' plan?

"That's strange," the old man commented as he shook the bell back and forth. "It appears to be broken."

Upon examination all could see that the tiny, seemingly perfect ornament was missing the clapper; there was nothing to knock against its pristine insides to make a sound.

Gandalf mused silently for a moment. Perhaps…

The wizard shook his head and handed the trinket back to Jessie.

"I have a few ideas," he said upon seeing her inquisitive expression, "as to what it might be, but I'm afraid we must wait to see what else unfolds."

Thranduil nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face. His thoughts raced over to Gandalf's mind.

_I must speak with the Lady of the Wood. I believe I know what you might be thinking, but I pray time will prove us both to be incorrect._

Aloud, he said, "We haven't much time, Mithrandir."

Gandalf's eyes flickered between Legolas and Jessie as he thought for a moment. The journey they were about to undertake would be dangerous, he knew… Muttering to himself in dark tones, he nodded to the king; it was decided. Legolas would go with the wizard to Rivendell as planned; now, however, the Lady Jessica would be accompanying them. They would leave in two days.

Hopefully Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel would be able to come up with a plan. Hopefully the gods would send them a clue.

Hopefully they'd make it there alive.


	21. Nothing is ever easy

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! Here's the next chapter. :)

Chapter 22

Nothing is every easy

Nothing would have made Jessie happier at that moment then to disappear completely. If the gods were listening at all, she willed them to grant her that.

The slow, squeamish creaking of the door should have prepared her for the onslaught of quarrelling that was following it. The casual way with which Lily had asked why Jessie was packing away her things, where she might be headed; all of a quiet nature that was so against Lily's personality that Jessica should have known at once that something was amiss.

It was too late for that now.

"How can you do this to me?" Lily sobbed while flopping onto the foot of Jessie's bed. "How can you leave me alone in this place? I thought we were friends!"

The other girl remained standing, awkwardly, and bit her lip. She couldn't understand how it had come to this; she had been hoping to be the one to break the news to Lily that Thranduil was sending her, alone, to Rivendell, but apparently someone else had gotten to the tiny girl first.

"Lily, this isn't a personal thing, I have no control over what the King decrees; this is just something I have to do-"

"What is?" Lily interrupted, looking up from her soaked handkerchief with eyes that blazed vindictively. "What is this 'something' you 'must' do? You've been keeping secrets from me, haven't you? Best friends don't keep secrets!"

Jessie's mouth opened in surprise but quickly declined into a snarl. Telling Lily the intent of their journey to the other Elven city was something she had been forbidden to do, and her friend's odd behavior didn't make Jess any more likely to humor her.

"How can you accuse me of secrets," she challenged, "when _you_ have been the one disappearing night and day for the past two months? Where were you yesterday when I needed you?" The girl's fists clenched together frighteningly hard as the urge to justify herself fought with the urge to throttle Lily's plum-purple face.

The opposite girl leapt to her feet and drew assaultingly close to Jessie as she punctuated the air with accusing fingers.

"You have proven beyond a doubt how much you _think_ you _don't_ need me!" she jabbed at Jessie's chest, "I was there for you when you were blind! -though I'm sure, now, that all that was mostly theatrics-"

"Theatrics! Oh yes, it was great fun to pretend to be completely useless in every practical way, yes I had a ball falling all over myself for weeks on end-"

"Admit it!" Lily shrieked, "You're out to get Legolas! All that crap you used to spout about him was completely false! You hypocrite, you slut, I can't believe you're-"

The slap came almost instinctively; Jessie's hand stung fiercely from where it had emblazoned its print on the other girl's cheek. Lily stared at her in stunned shock as Jessie immediately realized her mistake.

"Lily, I'm sorry I didn't mean it- look let's talk about this civilly-"

Jessica hit the wall before she could get another word out. The punch had come as a surprise; Jessie hoped she still had all her teeth in place. Her fiery assailant still stood poised to fight over Jessie's surprised form, but when she saw that the girl was not about to stand up and continue blows Lily relaxed. She kneeled down and glared with a look of hateful satisfaction on her face.

"You think you're better then me because you have him." She growled, a frown distorting her sprite-like features, "You've always thought you were better then me, Jessie… that's going to change."

Lily stood, then, and her gaze softened, if but a little.

"I'm sorry it's turned out like this, Jessie," she said quietly. "I hope you have a safe journey to Rivendell- I certainly won't be here when you get back."

With that the girl was out the door with a slam and Jessie was left alone. Tears sprouted in her eyes that she angrily wiped away as she stood. Her shoulder ached from where it had bounced against the wall, and the girl could feel her face beginning to swell. The true, pain, however, lied with the loss of her friend.

Jessie flopped down on the end of her bed and hugged herself tightly as the hot salty droplets came again, and faster then before. What was happening to them? This world had changed Lily… had changed the both of them. What had she meant, that Jessie 'had' Legolas? Jessie didn't want Legolas! The prince was the source of all her problems, the fight, and why she had to go to Rivendell in the first place…

Jessie sniffled quietly to herself and curled up on the bed. Everything was going wrong…

* * *

The afternoon for Legolas was not looking to be any brighter then Jessie's. He had little to pack, a great deal more to think about as he did so; the young elf struggled internally over all that had taken place in just the past 24 hours.

_I cannot believe I let her see me in that state, _he agonized outwardly growling in angst._When did I become so weak?_ The prince sighed and ran a hand through his flyaway hair that, for the time being, remained in a half-torn out braid at the back of his head. He had not changed clothes since yesterday and, along with feeling rather disgusting, the prince couldn't help but feel nauseous at the thought of what had happened the night before.

He hadn't known Jessie had received the bell from Lorien and Este; it perturbed him to think the gods had something up their sleeves and that, for all he could think of, he had no idea what it could be. What else were they up to? In a fit of aggravation Legolas crumpled up the shirt he was folding and threw it into the satchel on the floor.

"I hope I haven't come at a bad time," a voice said calmly from behind the elf. The prince turned around to view the face of an unfamiliar elf, not much older then himself.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked, confused. "Did my father send you? If he did please give him my condolences as I am otherwise preoccupied at the moment and am unable to see him-"

As he turned to retrieve the crumpled jerkin the stranger replied, "Thranduil did not send me Legolas. I come to speak on a different matter."

The tone of the other elf's voice struck discord into the prince's heart. His eyes narrowed and he looked back.

"And what matter _do_ you wish to discuss with me?" The prince tried to figure out where he had seen this elf before; it seemed almost difficult to focus on the stranger's face.

The strange elf glanced behind him and slid the door shut.

"The Elder King wishes to relay a message to the Children of the Flame Imperishable."

Legolas' eyes widened; this messenger could only be one person.

"This is not the hour for disbelief, my prince. Too much time has passed you by already, and much is still to be done if you and the Anorwenie are to be successful."

Legolas dropped the ill-fated shirt back onto his satchel. It would be a while before he finished packing.

* * *

The morning of their journey dawned grey and hot; the trees held back a determined onslaught of rain that pummeled the forest but the result made the air thick and oppressive. Gandalf was almost certain this boded ill for the young ones' journey, but decided not to mention it.

Thranduil looked particularly sour as he watched his son approach. The king would later blame his mood on the peculiar weather, but Gandalf knew the elf feared for his son. The wizard had already spoken to Thranduil about certain recent stirrings of deific proportions that were becoming more and more frequent; neither wanted to admit it, but both men secretly wished the gods would just disappear for a little while.

"_Lle lemuva varnanin, Legolas_," the king grasped hands with his son, and locked his gaze with eyes more then a little concerned. "Come home quickly."

Legolas grasped his father's forearm and nodded. Many words remained unspoken between then that did not need to be voiced aloud. The prince knew his father was worried.

A glance back toward the rest of his party did little to ease Legolas' spirit. Two archers from the prince's contingent were to travel with he and Lady Jessica on their journey to Imladris as a safety precaution; too many individuals would most likely attempt to hinder them along the way. He smiled at the men, but when he glanced at the Lady he noticed she avoided his gaze. She seemed diminished, somehow; he would have to ask her what had happened to have troubled her so greatly once they were safely at Rivendell.

Gandalf had decided to leave the same morning, though he would travel many leagues to the south of where Legolas' party was headed; all that the prince's father would say on the matter what that, being a wizard, there must've only been a thousand reasons why Mithrandir had been forced to leave on short notice. Legolas secretly suspected, however, that some other plot, perhaps more foul then the one the gods had coerced he and Jessie into, had forced the wizard into action.

The fanfare was short, seeing as their departure was rather secret, and soon the hills and caverns of his home had fallen behind and Legolas was on his way towards an uncertain future.

He glanced at Jessica; their gazes brushed each other for a moment and then she turned away, holding the reins of her horse in lifeless fingers.

The prince sighed.

Nothing required of him was ever easy.

* * *

"_Lle lemuva varnanin, Legolas_." - literally translates to 'journey safely, Legolas.' 


	22. A stroll down the path

Chapter 23

What would you say to a stroll down the path…

Jessie rolled out of the saddle, exhausted. The first day's ride through the forest had been taxing at best, but with the way everything had been happening lately she felt far worse.

So many things swam in her mind, and she couldn't stop thinking about any of them!

She tied her horse to the branch of a tree by the path and called back to the others that she was going to "perform her necessaries" as the Elves insisted on referring to it and that she didn't want to be disturbed.

In reality, she wanted to just get away.

Legolas had been eyeing her for the entire trip but the one time Jessie had attempted to talk to him (the staring made her fidgety) he had frowned, and blushed, and whatever had been on his mind just wasn't there anymore.

"Men," she huffed as she hiked up her skirts and stepped off the path.

The Trees of Mirkwood had always seemed ominous to her from her gaze safely inside the boundaries of Thranduil's stronghold. Now, as she stood among them, tiny and humanly frail, she remembered all too easily the books she'd read back home so long ago.

She made certain that from where she decided to rest against the gnarly roots of a solid-looking tree that she could still see the Elves where they stood talking. Legolas continued to watch her with eyes that didn't seem to blink; just two orbs, like search lights, always focused on the back of her head…

In her hands she cupped the tiny bell. The metal warmed quickly and seemed to buzz at her touch; though Jessica didn't know exactly why, the feeling of that bit of silver nestled in her palm brought comfort…

Jessie's eyes closed for a moment as she leaned her head against the cold bark of the tree. Amidst her thoughts she suddenly felt a tugging sensation and a great drop in her stomach, just like on the rollercoaster's back home. When she opened her eyes she discovered a strange man was standing before her, arms crossed.

Afterwards, Jessie would say she remembered little; only his eyes, a fiery speckled shade of green would stand out in her memory.

"I bring word, little Princess," the stranger's voice glided glibly over the words, "from the Children of Iluvatar."

Jessie's eyes widened and clutched her prize all the tighter. He reached out a hand to help her stand and just as she opened her mouth to speak, as their fingered brushed against each other, the world went dark.

* * *

Legolas heard the scream before he saw what had happened. His frightened feet drove him towards where the sound had come from, only to find the place barren, the forest bare. There were no footsteps in the area other then Jessie's own, none leading towards where she must have sat only moments before.

The prince's eyes searched frantically from tree to tree, in the branches, behind, beneath, between, back by the horses, only to discover that she was gone. The panic that overcame him hit his chest like a lead sword and he fell to the ground, breathing heavy.

Figwit was immediately by his side, trying to hold him still.

"Legolas!" he urged, moving to a whisper, "Legolas we will never find out what happened if you do not calm down."

The frantic elf wrenched wretchedly at his flyaway hair, covering his distraught face with his hands.

"We left her for a moment! For a _moment_! How stupid, how stupid of me not to watch her more closely, the Valar only know who has her-"

"Prince Legolas!" their other companion called, a scout by the name of Arvil, though Legolas certainly could certainly care less about his name at the moment. The two Elves watched as Arvil waved something in the air. "I believe I found something!"

* * *

Manwe stalked the halls of Taniquetil, silently enraged. His younger brother had finally tread too far; his buffoonery could very well have cost them the entirety of Middle-Earth!

His godly footsteps boomed off the marble floor; his eyes bespoke a fiery torment-ridden death to any who would cross him today. Despite her husband's fury, Varda met him at the door and set a powerful hand on his shoulder.

"Hear what your brother has to say, my king."

Manwe bared his teeth and growled, marching past her with his mind set on only one thing. Varda sighed and followed her husband, knowing full well that whatever the younger god's stupidity, his silver tongue had better not fail him.

The doors burst open, scorched with the god-king's anger. Orome barely looked up as he knelt by an ottoman over the unresponsive form of one of the Anorwenie. The younger god kept patting her face, rubbing it, cajoling her in every language he knew to get to her rise.

Manwe shook as he witnessed the scene; the name of his brother was the only word to escape his lips before Orome took over.

"My King! My brother I know you are angry," a lithe arm encircled Manwe's shoulder as his face reddened. Orome turned the king to face him and held him arms length apart, watching him intently.

"I know your wrath, brother, I know it all too well but before you decree a sentence worthy of such a bungler it would do you well to discover why I strayed from our plan."

The increasingly nervous younger god pulled out a dried flower from inside his tunic, crushed it in his hand and blew its remains into the air. The ashes circled for a moment and blazed bright as a mirror, forming a shining disk.

Varda drew to stand next to Manwe as he watched, agape at the scene unfolding before him.

In the mirror, Orome stood before the girl and appeared about to give her the instructions Manwe had sent out when, in the corner of the looking glass, there appeared a tiny lick of flame. The fire ate away at both the glass and the picture it displayed as it would a sheaf of parchment, swiftly and impartially. When it seemed about to snuff out both Orome and the girl, the Hunter grabbed her hand and disappeared from the mirror's view.

Smoldering cinders drifted to the ground as Varda and Orome looked upon their king where he stood, deep in his own thoughts. The foolishness he felt for assuming incorrectly the situation and his brother's part in it made him cringe, but now was not the time for self-disgust. The smell of the flames still burned in his nostrils as what they portended blazed in his mind.

"He has found her then," the king stated quietly, gazing from the faces of his family to that of the girl's, still pale and unresponsive on the ottoman. "And with her, He now knows of our plan to stop Him."

Orome nodded grimly, his eyes a murky green.

"The Elf is still in danger, my king, but as always he is protected by the path. As long as his feet do not stray from it, the Old Power of the Forest will protect him from Sauron's whispering clutches."

Manwe nodded and drew apart to stand before the girl. In one hand she still grasped the tiny bell with fingers white from the strain.

"The Anorwenie will need more protection then we had naively bestowed them." The god muttered, thinking. Varda took his arm in an attempt to comfort her husband's fears.

"If it pleases my lord, I know already of who we must send."

* * *

"Prince Legolas!"

The prince rushed up to where Arvil stood and nearly tackled him in his shattered state. In the guard's hands burned the smoldering remains of Lady's Jessica's traveling cloak. Figwit put a strengthening hand on his friend's shaking shoulder.

"She escaped this attack, Legolas. Do not lose hope."

As the prince watched the sun begin its final decent towards the trees, he could not see how hope would last the night, much less another day.

The men were forced to make camp, despite the circumstances; traveling in Mirkwood Forest was more then a death wish, it was a solemn promise. While Figwit and Arvil scurried about being busy, Legolas remained by the edge of the rocky path with his back against a tree. She was out there; she was out there, perhaps alone, perhaps injured… and he was doing nothing to save her.

A wyrm seemed to writhe in his heart as the guilt weighed on him heavily. He'd been ignoring her, frightening her… could he do anything right? Or right by anyone?

Legolas's stomach churned as he grasped Jessica's tattered and torn traveling cloak. They did not have much time… Jessie had to be found.

With less then a whisper the Prince took his fated first steps off the path… and into the night.


	23. Inklings in the Dark

Chapter 24

Inklings in the Dark

A heart-stopping scream slashed through the night air, bringing with it a host of evil tidings from the once-holy Minas Ithil. The sound of pounding hooves beat the night into submission as the Dark Riders rode forth to do their Master's biding.

The Witch-king galloped swiftly across the darkened plain and down that shattered road towards the first few lighted windows. The ante had been raised; the Master felt the presence of the Ring- whose capture was paramount- but He had also bestowed the Witch-king with a second undertaking.

The Anorwenie would be the first to fall.

Fingering branches clutched at the prince's traveling clothes and tore wickedly at his unprotected face as he took his first fated steps into darkened Mirkwood. The more ground he covered, the less moonlight seemed to make its way through the forest canopy, and soon Legolas found himself in complete darkness. Here and there he saw flickers of light and felt compelled to follow them, but he feared the spirits of the Wood- were these helpful faerie-folk, sent to guide the way? Or were they the spiteful spirits of other lost travelers, prepared to lead him to his death in some forgotten bog?

The grass crunched, icy under his feet, as he continued farther from the path. He turned around to try to spot Figwit and Arvil, but not even his elven eyes could penetrate the darkness that far. In his right mind, Legolas would have perhaps noted the danger he was in, but all the prince could think about was that last, frightened scream.

Jessie. Her face seemed to float in the space before his eyes, pleading, ghostly white. It was his fault she was gone- it was always his fault. He was never good enough for his father and he was never good enough for her.

A swath of anger cut through the prince and he winced- Anger at his father, at his mother, at his friends, at-

He leaned against a gnarled oak as confusing thoughts buffeted his mind.

Jessie. Her name was like sweet poison to him in his lunatic state. He began to see her everywhere, always moving just out of sight before his eyes could focus on her. In the back of his mind he could make out familiar voices calling his name, but nothing registered. The magic of the forest had begun its foul work on the elf's mind; and soon, so would the work of other, darker magic.

A tree root jutted out and almost knocked the prince to the ground; only his elven footing saved him from a kiss with the dirt and mud. A wolf howled longingly somewhere to his left and, amidst the disturbing rustling of the forest and his own poisoned mind, Legolas suddenly felt that he was being watched.

As Legolas stumbled through the wood, agents of the Dark Lord closed in on his position. The light soul of the elven prince shone like a beacon through the evil-spirited dusk of Mirkwood- the orcs could sniff out their blood cousin from leagues away. Orc archers took up positions along the path, while scouts waited for the final word. The Great Eye, Himself, was looking this way and only when the time was right could they attack.

The contingent moved closer.

* * *

The first sensation Jessie had was of a strange warmth that started at her toes and slowly, slowly worked its way up to her face. A soft breeze danced across her lips and fluttered her eyelashes; with a groan she opened her eyes and gazed into the deep speckled green of the visage before her. 

With a gasp she drew back and tried to sit up.

"Who the hell-"

"Keep your voice down!" the stranger cried, clamping a strong hand over the girl's mouth. "We do not know who could be listening!"

Jessie glanced around with frantic eyes, and tried to shove the man away. She scooted herself back against a tree and for the first time realized she where she was.

"The forest," she whispered, her voice shaking. "It's daylight. Where are my friends?"

The leather cloaked man glanced about for a moment then helped Jessica quickly to her feet, leading her between tree and shrub and into the encroaching verge.

The man seemed troubled and angry as he allowed to her, in a sharp whisper, "I do not know. Keep silent and follow me."

What choice did she have? If the stranger had wanted to kill her he could have done so while she'd slept. And the forest could hold nothing pleasant for her, despite the minimal sunshine that peeked through the canopy above. With uncertain steps, Jessie followed as quickly as she could the path made by the man before her.

After only moments of sprinting through the undergrowth, he stopped abruptly and changed course. Jessie could make out the sound of running water and the light grew with every step she took.

"You are in grave danger child, and I personally think it is high time that someone told you." He grumbled, not bothering to glance back.

Jessie frowned and was about to speak when he cut her off.

"That trinket you carry is something of which this world has not born witness to in over an Age."

The river was visible now, running strong and clear perhaps a few yards ahead. Jessie struggled to hear the man's harsh whisper over the rushing roar.

He muttered to him rapidly, finally spinning about to look her in the eye. The smoldering tone of his voice was betrayed by a flicker of fright in his holly-green eyes. The girl stuttered and stared as she tried to understand; she realized at last who the man must be, and her pulse raced as frightening images flew through her mind.

Orome looked as though he wanted to say more but suddenly a shout was heard across the river, a great guttural cry and the young god stiffened and pushed Jessie deep into the underbrush.

Across the swath of blue, the forms of an Uruk-hai patrol could be made out – great bungling bashing bruises punching their way through the ancient trees along the other side. Orome held a vice-like grip on the girl's shoulder as he waited to see if they had been spotted. After a moment of no other outcry, the god turned to lead the girl back into the wood, to come out farther down the river where they wouldn't be seen.

As he turned to do this, Jessie's scrambled brain saw a flash of gold amidst the black skinned monsters and immediately focused on it. A form, lashed at the wrists and ankles was being carrying by one of the Uruks across his back; the creatures hooted with delight as they tossed the unfortunate soul between them in a masochistic game of catch. One creature dropped the man, wrapped in a grey cloak, and his white-blond hair flickered into the sun like so many strands of molten gold.

"Legolas!" Jessie gasped, rushing to the forest's edge, Orome sweeping her kicking, swinging form into his arms at the last moment. "They have Legolas!"

* * *

Orome cursed himself and all the Valar for this one great stupidity: Legolas had obviously left the path. The young god could pick out the bob and sway of the filthy, matted and still somehow beautifully elven form Saruman's despicable ingrates had captured. The elf seemed unconscious- which only made the matter of extracting him from the beasts' grimy clutches more difficult. 

Almost throwing the girl to the ground from the sheer force of struggling with her writhing form, Orome dragged Jessie away from the tree line and clamped his hand once again on her mouth. She was near hysterics at this point, her tiny human brain finally about to give out.

He sighed. Humans.

He seriously began to consider slapping the girl or perhaps just throwing her in the river and basically giving the universe to Sauron just to shut her up, when he heard a quiet chuckle behind him and the rustle of moving branches.

"Excellent job, Little Brother. Perhaps we can parade her up and down the river bank to truly make sure the Uruks hear her." A soft grumble- not entirely happy- came from just behind him.

Turning around the younger god came face to face with his older brother.

Tulkas moved past him without another word and scooped the fitfull girl into his arms.

"I will take her the rest of the way to Rivendell. You must meet with the Prince's companions and attempt to rescue him before the Uruks reach Isengard. They stand on the path south of us, across the river."

Orome frowned.

"This situation is growing increasingly out of hand, Brother."

Green eyes met blue and exchanged a knowing glance. If both Anorwenie did not survive, the gods' chances of keeping Middle Earth together until the Ring could be destroyed would grow exceedingly slim.

"Hurry, Orome." Tulkas nodded his farewell and took off into the trees, whispering verses of a chant in Elvish to keep the girl quiet.


End file.
